Give Away
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: Two womens, two faces alike, two hearts, one love. Yukino Aguria join Fairy Tail after discharge from cherry blossom soldier of Mercurius Castle. (or Mr. Castel. XD). Mirajane introduce Yukino to Lisanna, they quickly being friend not just because they almost had same face but they also have one... same... little problem. Lisanna Strauss and Yukino Aguria, Friendship. (not yuri)
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Due lacking of inspiration story of I, You And Troll From The Creator i decided to postpone it and write another story for a while.**

**Sorry for crappy english because it's not my main language.**

**Give Away -Chapter 1-, enjoy.**

* * *

-Chapter 1 : Newcomer-

Crocus, capital city of Fiore.

A young women with short silver haired was watching the view of crocus city from balcony of Mercurius castle or what that silver haired women called **"Mr** **Castle"**.  
She wore a blue rose ornament on the left side of her head.  
Suddenly tall man with square-shaped nose approach her, His hair is dark and wavy, sticking up around his head, with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard. He wore quite heavy armor.

"you've got nothing to here now, right?" The man greeted her, the young women just silent her eyes just stared at the view outside.  
"you seem bored here sergent, you want to see world outside right. How about you get out here?"

"huh?" The young women turned her gaze to the man.  
"was my service no longer needed here?"

"not really, i just think you might be want to see the world outside. You're still young, you have long life ahead, and many things waited for young people outside there" The man patted the women head and looking at her.

"then... did i...?"

"i discharge you from your job sergent, you are free to do what you want to do right now. But if you insist to still here it's your call, you might end up alone like me in this place like this with only buch of soldier who accompany you" The man said put down his hand from the women head.

"no no, i gladly accept it. Arcadios-sama" The women bowed in thanks to the man called Arcadios.

"very well then, i'll give some jewels for your begining outside there. Everything is ready in your room, the sooner you leave here is the better. Good luck with your new life" Arcadios turned around and walked away.

"yes, thank you very much. Arcadios-sama" The women smiled.

"oh yeah..." Arcadios stopped his step but not turned around"since you are a mage, why don't join a guild to started your new life" Now he turned around "why don't try the Guild that just won the Grand Magic Game, i heard they are one hell crazy and strong Guild. What are they called... Fa-Fa... nah, i think you know if you don't just ask someone on the street they'll know" He smirked, then he turned around and walked away.

"yeah" The yound women nodded "i knew them, i'll consider about that"  
"Fairy Tail... It's been a while i don't see him..." The women said, her cheeks turned a bit pink.

* * *

Three days later.

Magnlia, Fairy Tail.  
Since Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Game now their Guild return to be number. 1 Guild in Fiore again and They got they old building Guild which located in the center of Magnolia town.

It was just one usual morning in Fairy Tail, well the different now is there are many mage joining to Fairy Tail since they are back to the top.

"Mira-nee. Me, Wendy and Charle will take this job. We're going now ok" A short white haired women talked to her sister cheerfully, she brought a job sheet with her.

"what job is it, Lisanna?" Mirajane asked the short white haired women that called Lisanna and also her little sister.

"it said to help him with his theater, thank you very much" Lisanna said reading the job sheet in her hand.

"my, my. That's sound familiar" Mirajane put her finger to her chin, thinking a while.

"it's the job from Onibus, the first big job i performed Mira-san. It's all right the owner is kind to me" A long barely blue haired little girl with two pony tail said.

"you sure about this Wendy?" A white female exceed asked the girl that called Wendy.

"it's all right Charle, with Lisanna-san we will finished it in no time" Wendy told the white female exceed that called Charle.

"what if the owner asked for extend work? He usually do that you know" Mirajane said.

"it's all right Mira-nee, Wendy and I can use our cute smile or puppy dog eyes that no one can't resist" Lisanna smiled sweetly.  
"all right, we're leaving now. See you, Mira-nee" Lisanna walked out the Guild with Wendy and Charle to work on their job.

"ok, then. Be careful" Mirajane waved her right hand in the air.

Few hours later.

A short silver haired women with blue rose ornament on the left side of her head entered the Fairy Tail Guild shyly.  
She wore green top that show a bit of her cleavage, she also wore levis jacket, green skirt and white heels. She dragging a suitcase with her.

"huh? Lisanna came from her job already?" Cana alberona stared at the short silver haired women.

"hm... is Lisanna changed her hair style and her body got a bit shorter?" Gray wondering.

"you know that imposible Gray" Erza said.

"oh her... what is she doing here, isn't she work as sergent at Crocus?" Lucy said.

"she looks like Lisanna, or is she Lisanna?" Natsu crossed his hand on his chest and trying to thinking who is the silver haired women.

"Natsu, you idiot! You forgot about her already?!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

The silver haired women tried to ignored the Glared from all Fairy Tail members in their Guild hall, proceed her way to Guild bar where Mirajane there.  
She stopped her way to glanced at Natsu for a moment and blushing a bit, and then she continue her way to the bar.

"she's not Lisanna, Cana. I knew her" Mirajane smiled widely.

And then the silver haired women arrived at the bar.

"good afternoon" She bowed "my name is Yukino Aguria, i'm here to join Fairy Tail"

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be appreciated.**

**Next Chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Sorry for crappy english because it's not the main language.**

**I still have no idea to continue my story I, You And Troll From The Creator . And also there's something that pissed me off recently, i don't know how much longer i can hold this. Well i can hold this, but there is another me that can't. Hope that me never show up on the surface. You see?**

**The hell i'm rambling about.  
**

**Disclaimer : (Holy crap, i forgot to put disclaimer on previous chapter)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, and characters inside.**

**Give away -chapter 2-, enjoy.**

* * *

-Chapter 2 : Meet Up-

Magnolia, Fairy Tail around the afternoon.

"good afternoon" The silver haired women bowed "my name is Yukino Aguria, I'm here to join Fairy Tail Guild" She finished her sentence smoothly.

That short silver haired women with blue rose ornament is named Yukino Aguria, she introduce herself to Mirajane and Cana at the bar.  
Cana just stared at her, Mirajane just smiled widely at Yukino.

"all right, come here. Let's get your guild stamp" Mirajane said.

"huh? just like that? no need a test or anything special?" Yukino surprised but not look so surprised with her flat expression face.

"you already said that you want to join Fairy Tail that was all you have to say, now come here let's get your stamp" Mirajane held the Guild stamp in her right hand.

"all right" Yukino wanted at her left waist but she changed her mind because some memories as former Saberthoot.  
"here" Yukino lift her skirt a little bit, she got the Fairy Tail stamp with white color at her right thigh.

"ok, here you go. Now you are official member of Fairy Tail" Mira exclaimed, Yukino bowed in thanks.

Yukino introduce herself to all Fairy Tail members and told them her magic, They all glad to have another celestial wizard in their Guild.  
Mirajane told Yukino to put aside here suitcase, She took Yukino to the bar to take a seat get her some drink. Soon after Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza approached Yukino.

"she really is looks like Lisanna, yes Mira?" Cana stared at Yukino while drinking her barrel booze, Mirajane just smiled at Cana.

"Lisanna-sama?" Yukino stared at Cana confusedly "isn't it Mira-sama little sister?"

"yes she is, you'll see her soon Yukino" Mira said.

"Yukino, it's been a while" Lucy greeted Yukino, followed by her teammates.

"yo, Yuki... em... it's been a while" Natsu greeted, grinned like his usual.

"Natsu, that's rude. It's Yukino" Happy scolded Natsu.

"hei, name's Gray Fullbuster" Gray greeted.

"Gray, your clothe" Cana exclaim while drinking her booze, Gray just squealed and looking for his cloth.

"Gray-sama, nice to meet you" Yukino bowed a bit.

Gray shivered a bit, there another women called him with "sama".  
At other table a blue haired women ear's perked up with Yukino voice, somehow Yukino voice reached her ears.

"there's another women called Gray-sama by "sama", there's only mean thing. Another LOVE RIVAL!" That blue haired women pull out her dark aura and sent glared dagger at Yukino. Yukino who felt the glared that sent by blue haired women turned her glance at the blue haired women.

"it's all right Yukino, it's just Juvia. She always like that when something come up with Gray" Lucy tried to assure Yukino, Yukino just buy that so she just leave Juvia that way.

"my name is Erza, Erza Scarlet nice to meet you" Erza greeted.

"Erza-sama, nice to meet you" Yukino bowed a bit.

"please, just called me Erza"

"em..." Yukino nodded "Erza-sama" It can't be help with Yukino's character.  
Erza's head appeared vein, She just about to angry or something to do with Erza's habit suddenly Mirajane appeared right next Erza.

"leave her alone will you Erza, it's her character" Mira sent glared at Erza with her innocent smile, Erza turned her gaze at Mirajane next to her and stared at her.

"ho... what is it Mira? Want to remember the old time?" Erza smirked.

"em... why not?" Mirajane replied with her innocent smiled, Erza and Mirajane showed their dark aura and starting staring contest. Gray and Natsu hugged each other without they realized it,They too scared to realized something like that.

Suddenly master Makarov appeared causing Erza and Mirajane to disband, He greeted himself to Yukino and talked to her for a while and return to his office.  
Elfman entered the Guild and surprised to see Yukino and he thought she is his sister, Mirajane introduced Yukino to him that he gladly happy to meet her.

Natsu and his team got back to their seat, Yukino just stared shyly at him.  
Natsu who felt someone watching him turned his back to see Yukino who stared at him and replied with huge smile and causing Yukino to blushed a bit.

Most of Yukino's time she spent it to talk with Mirajane, Cana and Elfman.  
Yukino saw the time, the sun already set she took her suitcase and excuse herself.  
Mirajane asked her where she want to go and Yukino answered was to find place to stay.  
Since Yukino doesn't rent an apartment yet so she have to look place to stay tonight, Mirajane told her to stay at her house just for tonight and told her to get an apartment to stay tomorrow morning.

Yukino felt not good with that and about to refuse Mirajane's offer but she assured her it's ok.  
Yukino, Mirajane and Elfman walked to the Strauss siblings house together once Mirajane finished with her duty.  
Once they arrived Mirajane told Yukino to take a bath and sleep at Lisanna's room since Lisanna will be back tomorrow from her job with Wendy and Charle.  
Mirajane is so kind to Yukino, she's reminded her to her lost sister.

New day has coming, Yukino got up to take a shower.  
Once she was done and dressed up, she wore her jacket and bring her suitcase and walked to down stair to excuse herself but surprised to see Mirajane and Elfman called her to get some breakfast first.

When They almost finished with their breakfast Mirajane recommended Yukino to rent a place at Fairy Hills which caught up Yukino interest.  
Mirajane told her no need to be rush, Mirajane said she will take Yukino to Fairy Hills later.  
Mirajane also told Yukino that it's ok to leave her stuff at Mirajane's house.

Yukino and Strauss siblings walked out from the house and head toward Fairy Tail Guild.  
Once They arrived at Guild Yukino took her seat at the bar chatting with Mirajane while she doing her work.  
Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy and Phanter Lily approached Yukino to introduce Their self. In Gajeel case he was forced to because Levy.

After the five introducing their self Gajeel and Phanter Lily excused to go somewhere while Shadow Gear team looking for a job at request board.

"i think i need to get a job quickly" Yukino looked at the request board from the bar.

"don't need to be rush, you have to go to Fairy Hills first to get a place to stay" Mirajane said with tray on her hands, Yukino just nodded.

Yukino really surprised to Fairy Tail Guild, this Guild is so lively. The kinship is very tight, very different with her former Guild.

Few moments later Natsu and his team entered the Guild, Lucy waved her hand to Yukino and approached her. Rest of her team took their seat.

Few hours later, around 01.00 PM.  
Natsu and his team left the Guild to take a job.

"em... Mira-sama, i was wondering what is your sister looks like?" Yukino asked Mirajane, She closed the book that she just read from library.

"well, her appearance is really like you. Her got very cheerful personality and she also kind like you" Mirajane replied and took a seat next to Yukino.

Few minutes later two persons and one white exceed entered the Guild.

"my, my. Looks who just came back" Mirajane said, both Mirajane and Yukino turned their gaze at persons who just entered the Guild.

"Everyone we're back" A short white haired women shouted and waved her hand to Mirajane and then she approach her, A long barely blue haired and a white exceed behind her followed her.

"welcome back Lisanna, Wendy, Charle" Mirajane Said.

"hm... Mira-nee, who is she? Is she new here?" Lisanna looked at the women next her sister.

"ah... It's been a while Yukino-san" Wendy said.

"you were the women from cherry blossom soldier" Charle said.

"yes, she were. Lisanna, she's Yukino Aguria. New member of Fairy Tail" Mirajane introduced Yukino to her sister.

"nice to meet you, Lisanna-sama" Yukino bowed a bit.

"wow... she really looks like me, I'm Lisanna nice to meet you" Lisanna smiled at Yukino.

Wendy and Charle took their seat at their usual place, in the other hand Lisanna took a seat right next Yukino. Yukino now sit at between Strauss siblings, After chatting for a while Mirajane have to got up to help Kinana with people's order at the Guild hall.

"ne, ne. Yukino i got a feeling that we will be best friend. How we give best friend call to each other, just like Lucy and Levy." Lisanna smiled widely at her.

"best friend call?" Yukino gave Lisanna confused looked.

"yes, just like add "chan" or something with your name" Lisanna said.

"em..." Yukino place a thumb at her chin to think still with her flat expression "then i call you Lisanna-sama" She exclaimed.

"no" Lisanna shooked her head "that way to long" Lisanna thinking a bit for a moment.  
"since you can't get rid of your high polite habit, how about you call me Lis-sama. Ok?" Lisanna winked at her.

"Lis-sama? Em... Ok" Yukino nodded with slight smiled.

"ok, it's settled. Ok for you, how about i call you Yu-chan?" Lisanna eyes sparkled.

"Yu-chan...?" Yukino face look unpleased in Lisanna eyes.

"you don't like it? well let's change..." Lisanna cut off with Yukino voice.

"em... no" Yukino shooked her head "i liked it" Yukino smiled half wide.  
"Yu-chan"

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated, don't forget to favorite or follow story.**  
**It's mean a lot to every authors.**

**Next Chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Sorry for crappy english because it's not the main language.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, and characters inside.**

**I got serious fever so i got kind of late update, got to focus on recovering.  
Late update because i only with my phone, i don't have pc or laptop. So i only read and reviewing other people story.**

**Give away -chapter 3-, enjoy.**

* * *

-Chapter 3 : Yukino's First Job-

"Yu-chan, do you already have a place to stay?" Lisanna asked looking at Yukino.

"not yet, but i'll try Mira-sama suggestion to Fairy Hills"

"well, what are you waiting for let's get over there i'll help you with your stuff" Lisanna exclaimed.

Lisanna grabbed Yukino suitcase and ran to Mirajane to tell her that she going to take Yukino to Fairy Hills. And then Lisanna ran out from Guild building, Yukino was about to stop her but to late so she just ran after her.  
Lisanna waited Yukino at outside the Guild and once Yukino saw her they walked together to Fairy Hills.

Lisanna and Yukino arrived at Fairy Hills and now they entered the building.  
Lisanna explained everything in Fairy Hills to Yukino, Juvia saw them walking around Fairy Hills and glared at Yukino with "love rival" glared that only belong to Juvia.  
Lisanna and Yukino greeted her when they notice her appearance.

After Yukino choose a room to live and put her stuff, she talked to Fairy Hills owner about how things working right there.  
Yukino's room just common girls rooms, 10metersx10meters size, white painting with sky and cloudy background, two windows, one queen size bed, side table beside the bed for a lamp a wardrobe, a bookcase, desk table and chair, one tea table. And of course one bathroom.  
Not satisfied with her room decoration Yukino decided to buy something at the town so she can arrange herself, Yukino said she can do it by herself but Lisanna insisted to help.

"i'm happy i can find a nice place to live and it's quite cheap it's only 100.000 Jewels per month, thanks to Mira-sama for her suggested" Yukino grew little smiled, now she walked with Lisanna at some shope.

"quite cheap?" Lisanna almost shocked with what had she heard, she can't believe it Yukino said that. Most of her friends found quite difficult to pay the rent especially Erza because she rented for five rooms, and with Natsu and Gray in her team just made more difficult.

"yes, it is. At Saberthooth dorm it's 150.000 Jewels per month" Yukino said.

"o-oh... i see" Lisanna smiled nervously, now she understood why Yukino could said that.

After few hours or so they shopped now they return to Fairy Hills with quite many stuff that belonged to Yukino.  
Before they arrived at Fairy hills they decide to get some dinner, this time Yukino insist to take treat. After finishing with their dinner they walked to Fairy Hills and to Yukino's room. The day is dark already now, Lisanna finished helping Yukino arrange her stuff.

"Yu-chan, i'm off now. I don't want to make Mira-nee and Elf-niichan worry. Tomorrow just take your time stay here playing around, I'm sure Erza and other girls from Fairy Hills will throw some welcoming party to welcome you" Lisanna said cheerfully.

"welcoming party?" Yukino gave Lisanna confused looked.

"yes, it usual for them to do that. It's just like tradition" Lisanna said.

And as if cue Erza suddenly appeared from the Fairy Hills entrance and greeted Lisanna and Yukino who stood in front of the entrance. She just got back from her job with her team.

"Lisanna, Yukino. You've come to visit here this night?" Erza greeted them, Lisanna and Yukino turned their gaze at Erza. Not only Erza, Wendy and Charle too.

"Erza, Wendy, Charle you three just came back. no, It's Yukino. She will live here from now on, i just help her move out" Lisanna smiled widely and put her left hand on Yukino shoulder.

"i see, then let's give you some welcome party tomorrow. I'm sure other girls will please to meet you" Erza gave Yukino her warming smiled.

"Yukino-san, pleased to have you stay here"

"em..." Yukino nodded "thank you very much, i'm looking forward too" Yukino smiled back.

"well then Yu-chan, i'm off now. Good night Yu-chan, Erza, Wendy, Charle" Lisanna walked the building and waved her hands, Wendy and Charle just waved their hands.

"night, come visit us again. Just come here tomorrow if you want to join us" Erza said.

"good night, Lis-sama. Thank you for your help today" Yukino bowed in thanks.

"what you just call her?" Erza stared at Yukino and Yukino stared back.

"Lis-sama, Lisanna-sama said that she and i will be good best friend so she told me to call her that so it will sounds closer" Yukino said with straight face.

"i see" That was all Erza said, because she thought that they are already close. Not just because they have almost similar face and hair. "well then, i'll head back to my room. Don't be late to your welcoming party tomorrow, night" Erza walked past Yukino to where her room is.

"good night" Yukino walked upstair at different direction to her room, once she got to her room she quickly took a bath, changed her cloth to pajamas and go to her bed.

* * *

The next day.

Yukino woke up around 07.00 AM, she took a shower and got drees up.  
When she walked out from her room she met Erza, Erza took her tour to every girls room, from Levy, Juvia, Evergreen, Laki, Wendy and Charle. Basicly every girls in Fairy Tail Guild except Bisca because she lived with Alzack and Asuka now.  
Mirajane and Lisanna have their own house together, Kinana too. And Lucy we all knew that she rent an apartment not far from the Guild.

After taking Yukino tour Erza invinted her to the Fairy Hills beach to get some party, Yukino was about to refuse because she doesn't have a swimming suit.  
But as if cue, suddenly Lisanna and Lucy arrived at Fairy Hills. And also Lisanna brought Yukino a swimming suit, it's a white bikini with blue strip.

All of girls enjoyed the party at the beach, with Lisanna and Lucy joined them it's just getting better.  
Yukino felt a bit embarrassed with her bikini but Lisanna cheered her up.**  
**

After threw out Party all day long they all felt tired and the girls went back to their own rooms, Lucy and Lisanna walked out from Fairy Hills.

* * *

Following next day.

Around 09.00 AM, it's been three days Yukino have joined Fairy Tail, so now she planned for taking a job. Actually she was planning for taking a job right after a day she joined Fairy Tail.  
Yukino wore cloth right exactly like she wore on Grand Magic Games when she was at Saberthoot.  
Blue ornament rose on her left side of her head, a donned cloak clasped together by a Fairy Tail simbol clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. But this time her cloak not flared to her feet, the cloak just flared to her thigh.

"Yukino, looking for a job already?" Mirajane approached Yukino who looking at request board.

"yes, it's been three days i'm here. I think should make myself useful for this Guild already" Yukino turned her gaze to Mirajane.

"well, if you say so" Mirajane smile at Yukino "but i suggest you to tag along with someone or a team for your first job, just a suggestion"

"tag along?" Yukino turned her gaze to Guild hall, her gaze stopped at the table where Natsu's team hanging around. 'doing a job together...' Her face flushed a bit.

"Mira-nee, Yu-chan!" Someone shouted and approached Yukino causing her to snap out from her thought.

"Lis-sama" Yukino turned her gaze to a short white haired women who approached her, she's Lisanna.

"Morning, Lisanna" Mirajane greeted.

"Morning Mira-nee. Yu-chan, looking for a job already?" Lisanna asked with wide smiled.

"yes, i am" Yukino said with straight face.

"well, me too" Lisanna turned her gaze to request board and searching for a job, suddenly something snapped her mind. "Yu-chan, how about we go to a job together?" Turned her gaze to Yukino.

"together?" Yukino said with low voice.

"yes, you and me together. Don't worry you can keep seventy percent (70 %) of your share since i only tag along" Lisanna winked and gave her thumb up.

"seventy? But that's..." Yukino was cut of by Lisanna.

"no but, i insisted" Lisanna swung her fore finger side to side sign for refusing what will Yukino said.

"o-ok..." Yukino said, don't know what else to say.

"i think that's good that you two together" Mirajane exclaimed "and here i got a perfect job for you, it's rewarded 50.000 Jewels" Mirajane handed over a job sheet to Lisanna.

"what's the job Mira-nee?"

"it's just simple, the job is..."

3 hours later somewhere still in Fiore.

"Li-Lis-sama, i felt a bit embarrassed with this outfit" Yukino face flushed her outfit.

"ah... what are you talking about Yu-chan, you look cute in that" Lisanna clasped her hand together.

"bu-but..."

"oh... you girls are done dressing already, now come on let's get our job" A long haired women with cat hairband and large blue eyes approached them. "i can feel love in this outfit" The women exclaimed.

"yes, Sherry-san. We're ready" Lisanna said, the pink haired women is Sherry from Lamia Scale.

"hm..." Sherry turned her gaze to Yukino "you the girl from Saberthoot if i recall?"

"former, i joined Fairy Tail now" Yukino said.

"owh... now they have two celestial wizard, good for them. How's Lucy?" Sherry said.

"she's good as usual" Lisanna replied.

"that's good then, well let's go girls" Sherry turned her back and walked to the restaurant, Lisanna and Yukino followed her.

Their job was to be a maid for whole day in the restaurant because the restaurant just grand opening.  
Even though the restaurant just grand opening it's already full with crowded, because the cook and also the owner of that restaurant is Shito Yajima. Former coucil magic member and also Makarov old friend.  
Yajima just opened a new restaurant.

The girls for the job not only Lisanna, Yukino and Sherry. Their outfit just like what Erza and Lucy wore when they worked as maids for Yajima too, but this time is more colorful.  
For example Lisanna maid outfit is white, Yukino is blue, and Sherry is red.  
And They also gave "Chan" sufix for their name on their name tag, like Lisa-chan, Yuki-cha, and Sherry-chan.

The reason Mirajane gave the job for Yukino was because it's matched with her high polite personality.

"Yu-chan, cheer up. It's good doing something like this sometimes" Lisanna cheered Yukino, she held a tray on her hand.

"Ok then" Yukino took a deep breath, and she approached a table with four costumers. "may i take your order, gosujin-sama (master)?" Yukino said with straight face, she did it just like Virgo asked for punishment. The costumers just awed saw how professional Yukino was.

"yes yes, i order this!" One of them exclaimed.

"yes, me too me too!" Another one followed.

"yes, it will come right away" Yukino bowed and walked away to the kitchen with orders list.

And few minutes later...

"Yuki-chan! I want to order this!" A costumer shouted.

"hey, i asked her first!" Another costumer shouted.

By now almost all costumer asked for order from Yukino, well not just because how professinal she is but also cute. Very... cute.

"looks like your friend had the costumer's love" Sherry said.

"that's Yu-chan for you" Lisanna smiled widely at Yukino who tried to get the orders from table to another.

A few hours working now they had finished their job and prepared to go home.

"Thank you very much for your help girls, here is your reward. I'll be count on you next time, send my gratitude for your master ok" Yajima said.

"yes, we will" The girls replied, and with that they all turned away to return to their own Guild.

Lisanna and Yukino sat on a beach waited for a train at train station, for Yukino she got a bit... tired.

"huh... what a day" Yukino sighed in tired.

"see Yu-chan, their all like you. And look at this" Lisanna held a photo, The photo is Lisanna and Yukino with maid outfit. Lisanna smiling widely with peace hand while Yukino with straight face just stand with her hand held together.

"yeah, i guess it's good doing something like this once a while" Yukino smiled a little.

"i'm looking forward to do a job together with you again Yu-chan" Lisanna smiled widely to Yukino.

"me too, Lis-sama" Yukino stared at the sky.  
'when will i get to spend my time with him?'

* * *

Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.

Any review will be very appreciated.  
Also don't forget to favorite or follow, that mean a lot to every author.

I'm very sorry for late update, i got to focus on recovering my self from my illness.  
Don't worry i'll live.

Next chapter, coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Sorry for crappy english because it's not the main language.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, and characters inside.**

**Now that i'm getting well on my healt i can update story faster, probably.**

**Thank you very much for those who favorite, follow and review this story. Thank you.**

**Give away -chapter 4-, enjoy.**

* * *

-Chapter 4 : A Date : part 1-

Days passed, Yukino starting to closed to all Fairy Tail members and of course espesially Lisanna and Mirajane.  
Even though that she have someone that she really want to get close to.  
Yukino sat across Lisanna at corner of Guild to avoid flying chair and bottle because Natsu and Gray started daily fight, again.

"Mira-nee cook us very tasty breakfast this morning, i just wished that you were there with us to enjoy the breakfast Yu-chan" Lisanna smiled widely, but soon realize something wrong with Yukino. Her gaze was to Lisanna direction but her eyes... didn't look at Lisanna, as if her eyes looked at what happened behind Lisanna "Yu-chan?" Lisanna tried to call her.

"ah, yes. I'm sorry Lis-sama" Yukino gasped and turned her eyes to look at Lisanna "can you repeat what you just said?" Yukino said.

"Yu-chan, that's rude. You mustn't do that when someone talking to you. You've always looks like daydreaming this past two days. It's something wrong?" Lisanna scolded Yukino.

"i-i'm sorry, i'm ok" Yukino looked away with sorry face.

Lisanna just gave her sad smiled, but she analized what was Yukino eyes looking at.  
Lisanna turned her head to see what happened behind her, it's just Natsu and Gray who started daily fight Yukino was used to that already.  
Lisanna came with one conclution, well it's not conclution more likely a guess.

"hm... don't tell you interested with Natsu?" Lisanna gave her smiled seductively to tease Yukino.

"what..." Yukino gasped, she looked at Lisanna. Her cheeks turned red "no no no" She shooked her head wich more like panic "i don't. I-I mean, well yes as a friend" Yukino looked away with blushing face.

Lisanna eyes widened but tried not to show it, she almost not believe what was she just saw.  
Yukino Aguria, Lisanna best friend, the most calmed and sane women in Fairy Tail just lose her cool.  
Lisanna crack little smiled, now everything is matched. She looked back to see Yukino who still trying hid her shyness.  
Yukino's behavior this past two days, and why she always looking at where Natsu's team hanging out.

"say, Yu-chan. Why don't you try to talk with Natsu?" Lisanna said.

"w-well i tried to, but he always look busy with his team" Yukino looked down, she put her hands on her lap.

Lisanna sighed, she stood up and took Yukino right hand "Yu-chan let's talk about this where no one can't hear us"

"but..." Yukino was dragged by Lisanna to bar counter where Mirajane stood there, Lisanna asked permission to her sister to go to somewhere with Yukino.

"Mira-nee, me and Yu-chan what to go somewhere. Don't worry we won't be long" Lisanna said.

"all right, take care" Mirajane replied.

With that Lisanna and Yukino walked outside the Guild, Yukino stopped at Guild entrance to glance at where Natsu and Gray fight.

"hei, come on" Lisanna dragged Yukino to outside.

Few minutes laters.

Lisanna and Yukino now sitting on a bench at Magnolia park, Yukino was about to ask what is this about.

"say, Yu-chan. Tell me, what do you feel about Natsu?" Lisanna asked with wide smiled.

"N-Natsu-sama... he... he..." Yukino looked down to hide her blushing face.

"come on, spit it out" Lisanna put her hand on Yukino shoulder. Yukino looked Lisanna, and began to tell her what he felt about Natsu.

"well, he is very nice person. He is the first nice men that treat me nicely, it's still fresh in mind when i just excomunicated from Saberthoot and he was there said all gently word to me. That was felt very warmly, i wasn't able to hold it anymore longer. Tears started to come down from my eyes, and right that night all my feeling that i held out was free thanks to Natsu-sama" Yukino finished her sentence with smiled on her face.

"yeah, that's Natsu for you" Lisanna put away her hand on Yukino shoulder. She cracked little smiled, she looked to the front same as Yukino.

"yeah, he is very nice men. Any girl would be very lucky to have him as a boyfriend"

Lisanna closed her eyes for a moment and reopened it "Yu-chan, do you like Natsu?" Looking at Yukino.

"s-sure of course, as a friend" Yukino gulped hard, her cheeks turned red.

"oh come on, not that way. But the other way?" Lisanna smirked.

"w-what do you mean?" Yukino asked nervously, looking at Lisanna.

Lisanna giggled " it's ok Yu-chan, just tell me. I won't tell anyone, not even Mira-nee"

"well, i'm not really know myself. It's just..." Yukino paused.

"it's just?" Lisanna pressured.

"it's just every time i saw him i really want to talk him but i don't know what i wanna talk about. I wanna get close to him, kidding around with him, and most of all..." Yukino paused "i felt jealous when other women get really close to him, especially to Erza-sama and Lucy-sama even though they are his teammate" Yukino finished her words with bitter.

Lisanna gripped her own right hand tightly, but loosen up quickly "Yu-chan, that's mean you love him" Lisanna said with a little smiled on her face.

"y-yeah, i guess" Yukino looked down tried to hide her embarrassment.

Suddenly Lisanna grabbed Yukino shoulder and turned her to look at her in the eye, much to Yukino suprised.  
"Yu-chan, no more back down you have to act now. Ask him out tonight, though sometimes he closed to some girls he still single until now" Lisanna gave Yukino serious face.

"A-ask him out? But how Lis-sama? I don't even know what i wanna talk about when i face him" Yukino looked away.

"brace yourself and put yourself together, I believe you can do it. Ask him to go somehere, ah... Dinner. Yes a dinner would be great. Just you and him like loved dovey couple" Lisanna raised her voice tone.

"a dinner? But what about Happy-sama, it's rare to see Natsu-sama without him?" Yukino said looked at Lisanna eyes for answer.

"don't worry about him, I'll bribe him with fish to stay at home or tell him to play with Wendy and Charle, well much to Charle" Lisanna winked.

"o-ok, i get it"

"now let's go" Lisanna got up and dragged Yukino hand and ran out to The Guild.

At outside Guild, Lisanna and Yukino sat at a bench outside the Guild.

"now wait here, i'll get Natsu for you" Lisanna assure Yukino and ran inside the Guild, Yukino just nodded and waited with heartbeat racing up.

Inside Guild.

"Natsu, can you come with me for a second?" Lisanna approached and called for Natsu who was talking to Gray.

"oh, Lisanna. What is it?" Natsu turned his head to see Lisanna.

"well just come with me for a second" Lisanna said with wide smiled.

"ok then" Natsu got up and followed to outside Lisanna without hesitation.

Once outside Lisanna and Natsu walked to where Yukino sat much to Natsu surprised.

"here you go, Natsu she want to talk to you" Lisanna said, and then slowly walked back away to where Natsu can hear or smell her.

"oh Yukino, what is it?" Natsu asked with clueless.

Yukino got up from her seat "h-hai Natsu-sama" she bowed " i-i was thinking about to... to" Yukino said with low voice, much to nervous. And also with blushing face.

"hah... what do you say? Say something lound and clear" Natsu raised his eyebrow

"i was thinking to..." Yukino said with stutter, Lisanna gave thumb up to Yukino from afar and her mouth said 'you can do it' without sound. And then Yukino took a deep breath and gather all her courage, she looked Natsu right in his eyes and put both her hands in front of her chest to held her heart from bursting out.  
"i was thinking to ask you for a dinner to night with me, i-i'll treat!" Yukino raised her voice tone without she realize it.

"..." Natsu just stared at Yukino dumbfounded.

"w-well, o-of course if you free to night" She lower her voice tone and looked away.

"oh sure, it won't take long right. Because i'm going to Lucy place around 10.00 PM" Natsu grinned.

"really? You want to come with me for a dinner tonight?" Yukino asked in disbelief hoping that what have she just heard is true that Natsu just say yes to her invitation.

"yes, sure. Why not" Natsu smiled widely at Yukino.

"o-ok, then. How about the French restaurant at downtown?" Natsu nodded.  
"at 07.00 PM?" Natsu nodded.

"is there aything else?" Natsu asked.

"n-no, that's all" Yukino shooked her head.

"then see you later" Natsu turned around, he waved his hand and walked away. Yukino just stared dumbfoundly at Him.

Yukino touched her cheeks and tried to pinched it to make sure if she was dreaming or not.

"hei Yu-chan, how is it going?" Lisanna approached Yukino with sparkled eyes.

"i-it went well, he said he want to come with me for a dinner" Yukino said, eyes still on where Natsu's direction walked away.

"see, you never know if you never try" Lisanna exclaimed.

"em... Lis-sama, i got one problem" Yukino turned her head to see Lisanna.

"yes, Yu-chan what is it?"

"i don't have any dress for tonight, i'm too excited that i forgot i don't have any dress" Yukino said in embarrased.

"what time your dinner is?" Lisanna gave serious looked.

"about 07.00 PM"

"then, what are we waiting for. It's still around 3 PM, let's go for shopping" Lisanna grabbed Yukino hand and dragged her to some shop.

"h-hei, slow down!"

* * *

One hour later, Magnolia downtown at some random shop.

Lisanna sat on a chair waiting for Yukino come out from dressing test room, She stared down blankly with both hands on her lap.

"Lis-sama" Lisanna not responded.

"Lis-sama" Still no responded.

"Lis-sama!" Yukino raised her voice tone like almost shouted.

"ah, yes" Lisanna gasped "haha, i'm sorry Yu-chan i was just thinking about something" She scrathed her head back.

"ok then" Yukino was about to ask what's wrong but decided to leave it that way, she thought Lisanna don't want to talk about it "i was going to ask your opinion about this" Yukino pointed the dress that she wore right now.

"hm..." Lisanna put her finger on her chin "it's not fit with you, it's made you looked fat. And black color just not fi with you, why don't try with white color" Lisanna suggested.

"ok then, if you said so" Yukino entered back to dressing test room.

Few minutes later Yukino came out with white dress that flared to her knee, Lisanna gave thumb up that the dress was fit with her.  
Time passed, Lisanna told Yukino to go back and prepared for her dinner with Natsu while while she'll take care Happy.

Yukino returned to Fary Hill, it's about 6 PM now.  
She took a bath, dreesing well with her white dress that she just bought, combed her hair and she put blue rose ornament on her left side of her head and lastly black elegant choker on her neck. She looked again to the mirror to check she looked good or not, She took a deep breath and get her handbag. And of course her spirit keys.

"ok, you can do it Yukino. Let's go" Yukino grabbed her knob door and got out from her room to the restaurant.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lisanna asked for her sister and brother at the Guild to go home earlier she said she'll cook her self for dinner, she had done took care her business with Happy.  
Lisanna walked to her house, eyes just stared down blankly at the street.

Once she arrived at home she lied, she didn't even bother to cook, she grabbed a towel and walked straight to bathroom and took a bath. When she finished she went to her room and wore a pajama and then grabbed for something under her bed, it's looks like... an album, photo album.

She opened it and starting to looked slowly from first page, second, and another. And when she reach and the middle album she stopped...  
Her hands started to shaking, and then...  
And then tears starting to come down from her face and fall to the photo album, She bit her lower lip.

"things end... but the memories will always stay forever"

* * *

**Author : Thank you for you time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will very appreciated.**  
**And also don't forget to favorite and follow story, it's mean lot to every authors.**

**Thank you very much for those who review, favorite and follow story.**

**What? Don't give me that look.**  
**I know i know, sorry for to much conversation. And also...**  
**This part is quite long if only goes for one chapter, that's why i splited it.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Sorry for crappy english because it's not the main language.**

**My healt getting worse again, but relax.  
I'll live.**

******Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, and characters inside.**

**Thank very much for those who favorite, follow and review this story. Thank you.**

**Give away -chapter 5-, enjoy.**

* * *

-Chapter 5 : A date : part 2-

Magonlia, downtown.

Yukino was walking to the restaurant that she told Natsu when she invited him for dinner.  
Now she arrived at it, there's still 15 minutes before 7 PM.  
She stood up waited in front of the restaurant, she moved her head side to side looking for some sight of the pink haired dragon slayer.

"hm... looks like i got here earlier" Yukino sighed with slight blushed on her face "looks like i'm goona wait here for a while"

15 minutes later, right 7 PM. Natsu still didn't show up yet, Yukino still waited patiently.

"well, i guess he's going to be a little late" Yukino opened her handbag and pick up a hand mirror to check her look.

15 minutes later, there's still no sign of Natsu appearance.  
Yukino still stood up, she looked down and felt a bit dissapointed. Her feet starting to get stiffed up because her heels.  
She moved her head side to side again and glanced around her, looking for some slight of the pink haired dragon slayer.

"is he... is he really gonna be here?" Yukino tried to convincing herself that Natsu will come.

10 minutes later, Yukino still stood up her head looked down and her eyes starting to get teary. She almost feel like want to cry.

"looks like... he's not gonna show up" Yukino closed her eyes.

But then, suddenly...

"Yo! Yukino!" A familiar voice shouted her name.

Yukino surprised, she looked up and almost jumped up from happiness.

"Natsu-sama!" Yukino face grew a wide smiled without she realized it, but she reminded herself to keep her cool.

Natsu ran up approached Yukino, he panted from exhausted but quickly sat up and greeted her.

"Yo, sorry i got here a little late" Natsu grinned widely "did i make you wait?" Natsu said, he just wore his daily clothe. Hewore an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. And of course, he never forgot about Igneel's scraf.

"em..." She shooked her head smiled a little"i just got here too" Yukino made an excused, she doesn't want to make Natsu think about his lateness.

"well, it's good then. I'll feel bad if i made you waiting" Natsu scratched his back head "oh, yeah. I was asking Happy to come with us here for the dinner but he said he wanted to stay at home and eat all his fishes. I wonder where he got all that fishes" Natsu put his finger on his chin.

"o-oh... that's too bad" Yukino said awkardly, she pretending know nothing about that.  
Lisanna really did her job, she thought.

"well then, let's get in there" Natsu held Yukino right hand gently and dragged her inside the restaurant.

"w-wait up" Yukino almost jumped in surprised. Natsu Dragneel, the man that she likes or maybe love just held her hands.  
Her face was now blushing madly because of that.

"hei, you smelled good" Natsu sniffed at Yukino, causing her to blushed in embarrassement. "altough i like Lucy scent more"

"w-why thanks" Yukino replied, she thought it was a compliment. She didn't mind that Natsu said he likes Lucy scent event more, she thought it was normal since they're in same team.

Natsu and Yukino took a seat near a window, Natsu eyes wondering all furnitures around him while Yukino just sat awkwardly stared at Natsu.  
The waiter gave them welcoming soup and menu list.

"N-Natsu-sama, let's order the food from this list" Yukino said, she blushed all the time.

"why are you always stuttering when you speaking with me?" Natsu looking at Yukino clulessly.

"w-well i'm sorry if you annoyed by it, it's just..." Yukino looked away "can't be help" Yukino finished with very low voice.

"whatever, i'm ok with it" Natsu smiled "let's just order some food"

"don't hold youself Natsu-sama, don't worry i'll treat" Yukino smiled.

"wohhh... really? Then i order, this, this, this, and this" Natsu showed what he wanted to order to the waiter, after the waiter wrote he turned to Yukino to write her order. Most Natsu's orders are meat.

"And you miss, what would you like to order?" The waiter said.

"i order steak and potato fries, and give us a bottle wine for the drink" Yukino said politely while the waiter wrote her order.

"is there anything else miss?" The waiter asked, Yukino shooked her head. The waiter bowed and excuse himself to deliver the order list to the kitchen.

After that Yukino remind Natsu to eat soup first while they waited for the food, Yukino ate it gently while Natsu...  
He just straight to finish the soup and wonder if he could get more of it.  
Yukino just giggled at him, Natsu just grunted and looked away from embarrassement.

Yukino just stared at Natsu with blushing face she sat straight with both hand on her lap, Natsu crossed his arms on his chest waiting impatiently for the food came.  
Yukino tried to make a move, she broke the silent between them.

"Natsu-sama, may i ask you something?" Yukino said.

"sure, what is it?" Natsu looked at Yukino.

"how long have you joined Fairy Tail?"

Natsu answer with excitement, He started to answering Yukino. He started from when Igneel left him, master Makarov found him at forest and took him the Guild, met up with Gray, Erza, Cana and the others. Fighting Gray, Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, found Happy when he was still an egg, Growing up together, working on some jobs. And many more, Natsu just like told her his summary life. Yukino just listened to him happily and smiled at Him, even though Natsu didn't ask any single question to Yukino, she didn't mind at all.

20 minutes later, The waiter finally came he brought a trolley that most of it was Natsu's dishes.  
He bowed apologetically for made Natsu and Yukino waited, he served the dishes to their table. On Natsu's side table was really full with plates of food. After that the waiter left them to take order from another costumer.

Yukino and Natsu prayed before eating their foods , Yukino started to drink with water first while Natsu...

"itadakimasu! (time to eat)" Natsu began to gobble his dishes in front of him, Yukino just stared at him and smiled. Realized that Yukino stared at him he just smiled at her and swallowed the food in his mouth.  
"come on, you eat too. It's your treat, i'll feel not good if you just staring at me" Natsu drinked water from his glass.

Yukino just simply smiled and nodded, she started to chopped the steak from her plate elegantly, put it to her mouth, she chewed it and feeling the sauce of the steak on her tounge and swallowed it slowly then she tried the potato fries. She dranked the wine and felt the warm of wine slide in her throat.  
And she continued to finish her dish, she wiped her mouth with the napkin and then she just eyed Natsu excitedly. She never thought she will have time alone with Natsu she really have to thank to Lisanna for this.

"uwah... I'm full" Natsu patted his stomach, he drank the wine roughly way way different from Yukino. And then he lend his back to the chair signing for satisfied with his dishes not bothering to wipe his mouth with napkin until Yukino reminded him. He really cleared all that plates of food in front of him.

Yukino continued her move again, 'ok Yukino, you can do it' she mentally said.  
"Natsu-sama, may i ask you something?" Looking at Natsu she tried to get Natsu attention.

"yes, what is it?" Natsu looking at Yukino with a bit curiousity.

"i was wondering, em... what kind of girl that you like" She paused "you sure have type of girl that you like right?" Not taking her eyes from Natsu.

"oh sure" Nasu grinned and sat up straight a bit "i like strong, caring, and kind girl. I like if she can took care of herself, but most importantly i like the girl that care to her friend" Natsu finished his sentence.

Yukino confident grew inside her. She quite strong, caring and kind girl, although she need to work on a bit on caring part And Yukino also cared for her fellow guildmate. But suddenly Natsu spoke again.

"oh yeah, just like Lucy, Erza and Lisanna" Natsu exclaimed.

Yukino surprised a little but not so suprised, She didn't too bother by that since all the girls that Natsu mentioned are Natsu's friend for long time.

Yukino thought it's about time to tell him her feeling toward him, just think about to ask him out made her blushed madly, Natsu noticed Yukino face that got redder and redder and also sweating.

"hei, you face got red. Are you ok?" Natsu said.

"huh... em... yeah" looked away from embarrassment "i guess it's nervous"

"huh Nervous?" Natsu gave her confused looked.

"y-yeah... I'm sorry Natsu-sama, i'll for go the toilet for a minute" Yukino smiled nervously, she got up and grabbed her handbag to walk her way to the toilet, Natsu just staring at her direction.

Once in toilet Yukino stared at the mirror to her reflection, she wash her face from washbasin water. She took a handkerchief from her hanbag and wide the water from her face, she also fixed her make up.  
Once again she her reflection in the mirror, she took a deep breath and got out from the toilet.

Yukino walked out from toilet and got back to her seat and put her handbag beside her, she looked at Natsu who just staring at outside the window. She thought Natsu got something in his mind, she tried to call him.

"Natsu-sama?" Yukino called but no respond, so she tried again.  
"Natsu-sama?" She raised her voice tone a little bit, Natsu finally snapped out.

"owh... i'm sorry i just wondering something" Natsu looked at Yukino with grinned on his face.

"may i know what are you wondering?" Yukino asked curiously.

"it's just i think it will be fun if Lucy come with us for dinner" Natsu said bluntly.

"Lucy-sama?" Yukino started to get confused, this is the third time Natsu mentioned Lucy name.  
Her hearth was fighting, fighting between curiosity and desire to tell her feeling.  
She want to try something.

"say, Natsu-sama. What do you think about..." Yukino looked down, but looked up again quickly "about Lucy-sama?" She finished with bitter.

Suddenly...  
Natsu answer Yukino question with... enthusiastic, he described Lucy.  
How kind Lucy, how strong Lucy, how care Lucy to her friends and spirits. Natsu was now telling Yukino whole his story when he was with Lucy. And what Yukino do?

Yukino just stared at Natsu with blank eyes and her straight face, just blinked sometime.  
All she replied was just "really?", "yes", "em...", "owh...", and with some nodded.  
She was shattered inside, she clenced both her fist on her lap eyes still staring at Natsu and listened to him.

Time passed, Yukino craked a little smiled on her face.  
Right now she got no spirit or will to unleash her desire to tell her feeling, all her planned was no longer in her mind.  
Her mind just came with one conclusion and nothing else, and that was Natsu likes Lucy.

"oh... look at the time, it's almost 10 PM now, i got to go to Lucy's place" Natsu said.

"i'm sorry, looks like it took longer that i expected" Yukino giggled.

"it's all right, it's good to have some dinner like this. I'll wait you outside" Natsu walked out from restaurant door.

Yukino just stared at Natsu direction, then she called for the waiter to pay her bill.

"waiter, bill please" Yukino called, the waiter came and hand over the bill.  
It was all cost 15.000 Jewels, of course most part of it was Natsu.

After Yukino payed for the bill she walked out the restaurant and to meet Natsu outside.

"thanks a bunch for the dinner, Yukino. It was fun, you are really a nice friend" Natsu grinned widely.

"yes, you're welcome. It was... really fun" Yukino smiled.

"well, i got to now, see you at the Guild tomorrow" Natsu turned around and ran away with right hand waved at Yukino.

"see you too" Yukino waved back and smiled.  
Once Natsu was nowhere to seen Yukino turned around and walked her way back to Fairy Hills, she stared down blankly on the street.

She arrived back to Fairy Hills and entered her room, once entered her room she grabbed some letter and wrote someting on it. It's more like a message or note.  
She walked out her room and walking at hall, tried to find Erza's room. When she found it, she stick her note to Erza's door room and return to her own room.

Yukino change her clothe with white pajamas with blue strip on it, she sat down on her bed and slowly lay down.  
She moved her body to sideways position, she pull her kness closer to her chest and hugged it tightly she doesn't bother to cover herself with blanked and starting to shut her eyes.  
Tears came down from her eyes.

* * *

Somewhere around Magnolia, still same night.

A short white haired woman walked around at Magnolia street, she walked from forest direction.  
Suddenly she felt something strucked her, she turned her head side to side but nothing is wrong with it. Just normally situation in Magnolia street.

"what is this uneasy feeling" She said, but then she continued her way to return to her home.

* * *

The next day.

It was just usual morning in Fairy Tail Guild except one, Yukino was not in Guild now.  
She wasn't there for... a reason.

Around 10 AM, Lisanna entered the Guild.  
Her head glanced at every corner Guild looking for some sign of short silver haired woman, Yukino her best friend.  
She was about to ask Mirajane where Yukino is, but suddenly Erza come approached her.

"hei, Lisanna. Yukino left a note to me, she ask me to tell this to anyone who ask where she is especially you" Erza said.

"note?" Lisanna confused what is this note "what was it Erza?!" She tried raised her voice tone, she really hope that there is not something bad about Yukino.

"relax, she said she catch a cold last night for walking around the street without jacket or coat. Need some rest for today, nothing else"

"oh..." Lisanna was relieved, but so relieved. She got a feeling there's something wrong about this.

"well, that's all. Don't need to worry about her, she'll be back tomorrow" Erza turned away and walked back to her seat

Lisanna thought she got to see Yukino now, she need to know what happened with her last night.  
But first Lisanna have to help Mirajane and Kinana handle the Guild.

Hours later, it's around 4 PM now.

Lisanna asked for permission to go back home earlier to her Mirajane, she excused herself to see Yukino quickly.

Later on, Fairy Hills.

Lisanna quickly walked her way to Yukino's room, she knocked the door.

"Yu-chan" Lisanna called for Yukino, she waited but no answer.  
"Yu-chan, i know you are there. Open the door i need to talk to you" Lisanna waited again, still no answer or move from Yukino.  
"Yu-cha..." Lisanna was about to shouted but the door was opened, Yukino opened the door.

"hi, Lis-sama" Yukino smiled "how are you doing?" Yukino said lamely, still wearing pajamas.

"Yu-chan what's with that smile, let me in need to talk" Lisanna frowned and entered Yukino room.

Yukino closed the door, she offered Lisanna a drink but Lisanna just stood silent and stared at her.

"Yu-chan, what happened last night?" Lisanna asked.

Yukino head just looked down with down expression and then she sat on edge of her bed still silent, Lisanna approached her she sat beside her.

"what happened Yu-chan, was Natsu said no you?" Lisanna looking at Yukino asked once again.

"no... that's not it" Yukino replied eyes just stared down on the floor.

"then what is it?" Lisanna sid, Yukino silent for a moment and then she spoke up.

"it's just apparantly, Natsu-sama likes Lucy-sama" Yukino said with low voice tone.

Lisanna eyes widened "what?!" That was all word that escape from her mouth.

"when i was asked him about Lucy-sama, he enthusiasticly said everything about Lucy-sama. And i can see that he always wandering about her."

Lisanna didn't how her feel right now, it's between angry or... relieved.  
She clenched her fist and her teeth, she suddenly got and ran to the door but Yukino stopped her.

"where are you going?" Yukino surprised with Lisanna acted and got up too.

"I'm going to find Natsu and beat the hell out of him" Lisanna gave serious looking face.

"no!" Yukino grabbed Lisanna left arm tightly,and hugged her.

"but Yu..." Lisanna was cut of by Yukino.

"no! It's ok, i'm fine. You don't have to do that" Yukino hugged Lisanna tighter.

"Yu-chan..." Turned around to face Yukino.

"really it's ok, i'm fine. please, you don't have to do that. Don't go, do it for me" Yukino burried her head to Lisanna chest and started to cry and sob.

Lisanna hugged Yukino back, she smiled at her and stroke her hair.

"ok, is that what you want"

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated.**  
**Don't forget to favorite or follow story, that's mean lot to very authors.**

**I really need to work on my health.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Sorry for crappy english because it's not the main language.,**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, and characters inside.**

**Now that i have a laptop i can update my story faster, probably.  
Sorry suck chapter at my previous chapter, i'm suck at romance.**

**Thank very much for those who favorite, follow and review this story. Thank you.**

**Give away -chapter 6-, enjoy.**

* * *

-Chapter 6 : Wondering-

It's been 2 hours since Lisanna came to Yukino's room and now it's already dark outside.  
Lisanna still there to comfort Yukino from her heart broken, Yukino already stop crying one and a half hour ago.  
Both of them just spent their time with drinking tea, and ate some food that Lisanna cooked since Yukino wasn't a very good cook.  
Now Yukino playing a piano that she bought three days ago, she played it very well which Lisanna amazed by it she played some relaxing music.  
Still in her pajamas Yukino said that she'll take bath later.

"Lis-sama, you can go home now. Mira-sama will be looking for you?" Yukino still played with her Piano, her back faced Lisanna.

"are you really ok? I can stay here as much as you want" Lisanna still worried about Yukino.

"I'm fine now" Yukino stopped playing her piano and turned her chair to face Lisanna "i'll be in the Guild tomorrow, let's do a job together again" Yukino gave her straight face to Lisanna.

"well, i'd like to" Lisanna smiled, she knew Yukino already back to herself and got her cool back.  
She got and walked to the door "see you at the Guild tomorrow, Yu-chan" Lisanna smiled and waved her right hand.

"see you too, Lis-sama" Yukino waved back and still with her straight face.

Lisanna opened the door and walked out from Yukino's room to return to her home.  
Yukino still stared at her door much to where Lisanna have gone, she wondered about something but she doesn't sure... yet.

"i don't know, i think i should take a bath now" Yukino got up, she grabbed a towel and walked to her bathroom.

Next day.

It was morning around 9 AM, Lisanna entered the Guild.  
Yukino already there sat on her usually place of seat with Lisanna, Lisanna approached her.

"morning, Yu-chan. Ready for the job today?" Lisanna exclaimed.

"morning, Lis-sama" Yukino got up "I'm ready, and already get us a job" Yukino took a job sheet from her cloak.

"let me see" Lisanna was about to take a look of it but Yukino pull it out, not letting Lisanna to take it.

"this time we, 50:50. No excuse" Yukino put the job sheet back into her cloak.

"yeah, yeah. But at least let me see it" Lisanna said.

"don't worry about it, it's an easy job. It will be quick, let's go it still around Magnolia, I already got Mira-sama permission" Yukino said with her straight face and walked to the Guild door. Lisanna followed right behind her.

Yukino stopped her step before reach the door, she turned her head to see the usual person that she was looked onto.  
She looked at where Natsu and his team hanging around, she just stared at them but most likely to Natsu.  
Lisanna who notice that just gave Yukino worried face.

Lisanna decided to speak up "are you... ok with that?" Yukino nooded.  
"do you want to talk with him?" Yukino shooked her head.

"let's go" Yukino turned around and walked out from the Guild, Lisanna followed after her.

When they outside Lisanna try to ask once again what was the job that Yukino just took.

"Yu-chan, what is it the job anyway?"

.

Moment later...

.

"hm... i'm starting to regret this" Lisanna grunted in annoyed, she lift up her magic reading glasses to her head.

"come on, it's fun doing something like this sometimes" Yukino kept on writting, her eyes never left the book that she wrote on.

"thank you very much for taking is job Fairy Tail, Levy-san is the usually took this job but it seems that she out of for another job. Once again, Thank you" A man showed up with white well office clothe, black trouser and pair of pantofel shoes, he bowed in thanks to Lisanna and Yukino.  
That man appearantly a librarian.

"you're welcome" Yukino replied, Lisanna still grunted in annoyed. She never like to study.

The job that Yukino was.

HELP!

Location: Magnolia Library.

Task : Transcribing 5 new books to keep in the library, need to delivery the original tomorrow

(picture some books)

P.S : need ASAP.

Reward : 35.000 Jewels.

And that's how Lisanna and Yukino end up there.  
Yukino just enjoyed it with her straight face, both Yukino and Lisanna wore magic reading glasses like Levy used it and red magic bracelet on their wrist to make them write faster.  
It's been four hours, Yukino already finished with her second book now she started the third one while Lisanna...  
She's not even finished her first book yet.

Lisanna and Yukino were in some kind of office, they both were prepared with coffee, water and some snacks.  
Yukino shipped a coffee, she looked up to Lisanna who wore back her glasses to continued reading and writing. More like struggled to Lisanna.  
Yukino just smiled at her and continued her job.

Few moment later...

Yukino finished her third book, she began with the last one.  
She looked up to Lisanna and noticed that Lisanna head was down on the desk, she approached her and looked at her closer.  
Lisanna was fell asleep, good thing that she's not drooling.

Yukino removed the book slowly and put it to her desk that she worked on to continue what Lisanna left later.  
Yukino took off her cloak and put it on Lisanna so she won't catch a cold.

Three Hours later.

Yukino finished with all the books, she stretched all her body and took off her glasses and bracelet. She called for the Librarian to get their reward.  
After she got the reward she approached Lisanna who was still asleep, she put on her cloak back and woke Lisanna up.

Lisanna woke up, she wiped her drooling mouth and apologized to Yukino for not much to help but Yukino just brushed it off.  
Lisanna took of her glasses and bracelet, Yukino gave Lisanna's share and both of them walked out from the library.

"Yu-chan, wait!" Lisanna shouted, Yukino turned her head to looked at Lisanna.

"what is it, Lis-sama?"

"i have an urge" Lisanna said, her face flushed in embarrassed. She put both her hand on her groin.

"urge?" Yukino was cluless at first but looking Lisanna reaction she finally noticed it.  
"o-oh... all right, make it quick i'll wait here" Yukino said.

"thank you" Lisanna ran inside the library and ask the librarian for a toilet.

Moment later after Lisanna what so called nature call Lisanna and Yukino walked on the street of Magnolia to return to their own living place it's already dark now, both of them talking about trivial thing about womens.  
Suddenly Lisanna stopped in front a shop store her eyes just stared on the thing that displayed behind the thick glass, Yukino glanced at Lisanna, she want to ask Lisanna about what she looking at.

"what is Lis-sama?" Yukino asked curiously, she surprised when her eyes looked at the shop store.  
It was a wedding shop store, and Yukino very sure that Lisanna eyes was staring at the wedding dress that displayed behind the thick glass.

Lisanna just shooked her head "em... I just thought it would be great if we can wear that dress one day, especially for someone we love" Lisanna eyes still stared at the wedding dress.  
"well, let's go home now" Lisanna continued to walked her way to her home, Yukino just followed after Lisanna, she just stared at Lisanna and wondered something.

'this feeling could it be?'

* * *

Following next day.

It was around 10 AM, Lisanna and Yukino sat on the bench that they usually sat on.  
They chatted around just like usual, Lisanna and Yukino enjoyed their time with chatting, kidding and drinking.  
Lisanna drink was an orange ice juice while Yukino was a strawberry ice juice.

"this drink is so good" Yukino enjoyed her drink with straw and with cute face. (:3)  
Lisanna jsut giggled when she looked at Yukino face.

Suddely Mirajane came by with a little bit rush to Lisanna and Yukino.

"Lisanna, i'm sorry" Mirajane shouted.

Lisanna and Yukino turned their head to see Mirajane.  
"what is it Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked while still drinking.

"when i took a bath i accidentally drop your brush thoot to closet" Mirajane gave sorry face.  
Lisanna who still drinking she sput out her drink to her right side, but she didn't realize it that hit Yukino face.  
Yukino just silent with her straight face, she blink few times, she stopped her drink and wided clean her face with handkerchief.

"what?! Good thing that i took a bath before you" Lisanna sighed in relieved.

"yes, good thing" Mirajane smiled innocently.

Yukino finished her drink quickly, she took few ice blocks from her drink glass.  
She looked at Lisanna back, she opened her clothe a little bit and drop the ice.  
The ice touched Lisanna back skin and sending shivered to her whole body.

"the heck! What was that for Yu-chan?!" Lisanna shouted at Yukino face.

"oh... just gave you a lesson, next time make sure when you spit out your drink not to a person face" Yukino replied with her straight face.

"but that was not on purpose!" Lisanna shouted.

"but still" Yukino said, still in her cool state.

Mirajane just smiled and giggled looking her sister and almost like her sister playing around like that.  
Lisanna and Yukino glared each other not bothering people around them, none of them blinked.

"hei, you guys are best friend is not good to fight..." A voice came and approached Lisanna and Yukino.

"SHUT UP!" Lisanna and Yukino shouted in unison and punched the person right in the face, the punch quite strong enough to sent that person few meter behind.

"y-you g-guys, stop fighting or else..." That person quickly got up as if nothing happened, that person said in stuttered tried to hold the pain on her face.

Lisanna an Yukino surprised when they realized the person that they just hit right in face.

"Waaaa...! Erza!" Lisanna and Yukino cried out, and ran out the Guild.

"hei, where are you going damn it?!" Erza lifted her fist in the air, she tried to ran after them but Elfman and Mirajane held her.

"be safe guys" Mirajane shouted.

.

Outside around Magnolia park.

.

Lisanna and Yukino stopped from their run, both of them fell to their knees and panted from exhausted.  
Yukino who recovered first she glanced at Lisanna, she took a deep breath to clear her breath.

'i guess it's time to ask that' Yukino thought.  
"say, Lis-sama..."

"what is it Yu-chan?" Lisanna still panted lightly and wiped her sweet on her forehead.

"Why did you help me with Natsu-sama?"

* * *

**Author : Thank you for you time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated.**  
**Also don't forget to favorite or follow story, it's mean lot to every author.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : Sorry for crappy english because it's not the main language.**

**Hm... not much to say on Author words.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, and characters inside.**

**Thank very much for those who favorite, follow and review this story. Thank you.**

**Give away -chapter 7-, enjoy.**

* * *

-Chapter 7 : Returning A Favor-

"why did you help me with Natsu-sama?" Yukino asked, she sat up and stared at Lisanna.

"wait a minute" Lisanna raised her hand signed for "hold on", she still panted from exhausted.

Yukino stood silent her eyes still stared at Lisanna, once Lisanna recovered she stood up and stared at Yukino.

"is it normal for a best friend to help each other?" Lisanna smiled, Yukino silent for a moment her eyes never leave Lisanna.

Yukino took something inside her cloack, apparantly it's a brand new silver key.  
"gate of detector, i open thee. Caelum" Yukino summoned her key, then a silver big ball appeared.  
The appearance just like usual Caelum but this one looks like have different ability, Yukino commanded it to transform and it transformed into a screen.

Then Yukino commanded it to scan Lisanna, Lisanna just stared with confused when she about to ask what's going Yukino spoke up first.

"say, Lis-sama. Is there any particular reason you help me with Natsu-sama?" Yukino asked with her straight face, her eyes looking at the screen in front of her.

Lisanna confused even more, 'why suddenly Yukino asked that' she thought.  
"just helping my friend, is there something wrong with that?" Lisanna asked.

Sign "O" appeared on Caelum screen, Lisanna can't see it since Caelum back blocked her to see it.

"nope, did you force to help me with Natsu-sama? Yukino asked again.

"w-what? No, i did that just because i want to help you" Lisanna raised her voice tone, a bit nervous.

Sign "X" appeared on Caelum screen, Yukino just nodded.  
"em... i see" Yukino clered her throat.

"Yu-chan, what with you all sudden?" Lisanna frowned.

"oh... nothing in particulary, just wondering" Yukino rolled her eyes.

"just wondering?" Lisanna said as if her head grow two head.

"say, Lis-sama. Do you like Natsu-sama?" Yukino asked bluntly.

Lisanna jumped up from surprised "w-what? O-of course as a..."

"not as friend" Yukino cut off "the other way"

Lisanna face flushed try to hide her embarrassment.  
"j-just a friend! Nothing more" Lisanna tried to convinced Yukino, but it turned to...

Sign "X" appeared on Caelum screen, Yukino cracked smiled. 'now it's clear',Yukino thought.  
Yukino closed Caelum gate and told Lisanna to take a seat on the grass beside her.

"now come to thing of it, Lis-sama how long did you know Natsu-sama? And how did you know so much about him?" Yukino asked, but much just to looking for some subjects.

"oh yeah i never told you that, well from where i should begin with." Lisanna put her finger on her chin tried to thinking from where she should tell Yukino.  
"i got it, from..."

Lisanna started to tell her story from she joined Fairy Tail right a year after Natsu joined, she helped Natsu with Happy when he was still an egg, then she became closer to Natsu, played little family with Lisanna as mother Natsu as father and Happy as a son, she went on a few jobs together, she fishing with Happy and Natsu, she helped Natsu with Natsu and Happy house, she got suck up with Anima to Edolas, met up with Fairy Tail Edolas, reunion with Natsu, Happy and her siblings again, returned to Earthland to her Fairy Tail, And many more.

Yukino listened to Lisanna with Full enthusiastic, she giggled few times and asked with the part that she didn't understand.  
She also learned one important thing, if without Tenrou Island incident Lisanna would be older than Yukino.  
Before the Tenrou Island incident the gap between Lisanna and Yukino age are 4 years, with Lisanna 16 and Yukino 12.  
And now thanks to 7 years Fairy Sphere, Yukino is the older one.  
Few months after Tenrou Island incident Lisanna turned 17, Yukino is 19.

Yukino looked up, the day almost dark it must around 5 AM now.  
Both of them didn't realized their conversation took that long, after all that conversation Yukino thought about something.  
She thought about an idea.

"Lis-sama, can you do me a favor?" Yukino got up.

"what is it Yu-chan?" Lisanna got up too.

"stop baby me ok, i'm ok now. You've done enough to comfort me" Yukino smiled at Lisanna.

Lisanna surprised to hear Yukino said something like that, she looked down with sad smiled she got no word come out from her mouth.

"now i want you to go home and rest, must be tired tagging along with me all day"

Lisanna looked up "n-no, i don't. I'm willin..."

"please" Yukino cut off Lisanna sentence "go home, get some rest. I guess you'll need it tomorrow" Yukino turned around and walked away.  
"now i got to go, i need something to take care of" Yukino waved her right hand in the air "don't worry i won't do something stupid"

Lisanna just smiled at Yukino not saying any word, maybe Yukino right.  
She need to go home and rest, she haven't get any good quality rest recently.  
Wait a minute, Lisanna thought.

'what was Yukino meant by i will need it for tomorrow?', Lisanna thought  
Lisanna was about to asked Yukino but Yukino was already nowhere to see.

Lisanna tried not to think about it, she turned around and started to walk her way to her house.  
She'll say to Mirajane later her excused why she got home early.

* * *

Later on, at Fairy Tail Guild.  
It was already evening, Yukino entered the Guild with some hope.  
She hoped that, that "man" is still in the Guild.

She glanced to all over Guild Hall, after few seconds glanced over and finally...  
There he is, he was sitting without with his team around right now.  
He was eating a dinner at Guild Bar with Happy, perfect time.

Yukino approached him slowly, suddenly her heart raced up and her face flushed red.  
Doesn't matter how densed Natsu to Yukino, Yukino still love him.  
But she put that aside now and gather all her courage to talk to Natsu, she got something more important to do.

"Natsu-sama" Yukino called Natsu, Natsu turned around with mouth still eating his food and face Yukino.

"oh Yukino, what is it?" Natsu said.

"can you come with me for a moment, just few minutes" Yukino tried to keep her cool when she talked to Natsu.

"sure, but wait for i finish with my food ok" Natsu turned back to continued his activity.

"all right" Yukino took a seat next to Natsu.

Mirajane saw Yukino alone and asked where Lisanna is.  
Yukino told her that Lisanna went home early to get some rest.  
Mirajane just smiled and told Yukino not to hesitate to order some drink or food, after that Mirajane continued with her job.

Few minutes Later, Natsu finished with his food, he eat a fire then drank a water.  
Natsu turned to face Yukino who waited for him from before and asked what is all about.  
Yukino got and told Natsu to follow her outside, Natsu asked nothing and just followed her.  
He told Happy to stay at the bar an ordered some food but most of it of course it's fish, he also tol Happy he'll come back later and Happy replied with "Aye, sir".

Outside Guild around the swimming pool.

Once Yukino and Natsu arrived outside Yukino sat on a bench, Natsu sat across her.

"so what is it Yukino?" Natsu asked with full wondering.

"i-i would like to made a bet... through a game" Yukino spoke up with all her courage to fight her nervous.

"A bet? What kind of game you want to play?" Natsu got curious.

"don't worry it's one of your speciality, you said it yourself few days ago" Yukino pointed at Natsu.  
"spelling word" Yukino put her hand down.

"oh yeah, that. I'm good in that, Lucy taught me" Natsu grinned widely.

'There he goes again', Yukino rolled her eyes. Her heart felt a bit ache but she must hold it right now, she got to focus on what she do right now.

"ok here is the rule, there's 10 words you need to spell, i'll ask one by one you must spell it under 3 seconds correctly. You got twice chance and if you say any other word except what i asked you lose, understood?" Yukino gave serious face, actually serious straight face.

Natsu just smiled widely and nodded, but before they start Natsu asked what would he got if he won.  
Yukino leave it to Natsu to decide.  
Natsu exclaimed if he won Yukino would treat him again in some fancy restaurant, Yukino said ok with it.

"then what would you want if you win?" Natsu crossed his arms on his chest.

"me? I think about it later. I don't think i will win but i try not to lose" Yukino said.  
"shall we began?"

"bring it!" Natsu cleched his fist.

"dragon!" Yukino said.

"D-R-A-G-O-N" Natsu spelled.

"firework!"

"F-I-R-E-W-O-R-K" Natsu spelled.

"Exhausted!"

"E-X-H-A-U-S-T-E-D" Natsu spelled.

"umbrella!"

"U-M-B-R-E-L-L-A" Natsu spelled.

"exhibition"

"E-X-H-I-B-I-T-I-O-N" Natsu spelled.

Yukino put her finger on her chin, Natsu grinned proudly he thought Yukino tried to think some difficult word.  
Suddenly Yukino gave him mischievous smiled.

"hm... correct" Yukino said with low voice.

"C-O-R-R-E-C-T" Natsu spontaneously spelled, not realized it was Yukino tricked.

"i didn't i asked you yet" Yukino smirked.

"WHAT! But you were said..." Natsu was about to protest but cut off by Yukino.

"i said, hm... correct. Which is mean all your spelled before were corrected" Yukino one finger up "and that was your first mistake, you got one more left and 5 words left to spell. Becarefull Natsu-sama" She put her finger down.

"erg... Ok Ok! I still got one more change" Natsu grunted annoyedly.

"shall we continue?" Yukino said, Natsu nodded with serious face.  
"wardrobe!"

"W-A-R-D-R-O-B-E" Natsu spelled.

"mountain!"

"M-O-U-N-T-A-I-N" Natsu spelled.

"beautiful!"

"B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L" Natsu spelled.

"exchange"

"E-X-C-H-A-N-G-E" Natsu spelled.

This is it the last one, Natsu thought.  
But in the other hand, it's time for Yukino's final tricked.

"wrong!" Yukino pointed at Natsu.

"what?! In what part i was wrong?" Natsu shouted and got up.

"Natsu-sama" Yukino put her hand down "i was asking "wrong" word, not tell you that you were wrong" Yukino smirked, Natsu froze. " and there was your second mistake and now you lose"

Natsu just whining and cursed to himself that he just lost, on one side Yukino felt so sorry with Natsu on the other hand it was funny to see Natsu like that.  
After few minutes Natsu finally calmed down and sat back on a beach acroos to Yukino.

"you've won, what do you want?" Natsu said.

"i want you to..."

* * *

Next day, morning around 9 AM.

Lisanna entered the Guild, she glanced all over the Guild hall but can't find Yukino.  
She tried to ask her sister but Mirajane said she haven't see her yet either.  
Lisanna decide to wait, may Yukino just a bit of late, Lisanna thought.

Few minutes later, someone that Lisanna unexpected approached her.  
That was a man, he grabbed Lisanna wrist without word and dragged her to quest board.  
Lisanna was about to protest.

"hei Natsu, what's wrong dragging me without any single word?" Lisanna frowned.

"say, Lisanna..." Natsu let go Lisanna wrist and looked away tried to hide his blushing cheeks "if you, i and Happy went for a job together again what kind of job that will fit with us?"

"ha? Anything would be fine, why do you asking that?" Lisanna asked confusedly.

"i'm just saying that... it's been while we go for a job together, how about we go for a job together again just you, i and Happy?" Natsu put his hands on back of his head still looked away.

"what, you serious? How about your team" Lisanna still not believing what she just heard.

"of course i'm serious and i told them i just want to go for a job alone with Happy" Natsu rose his voice tone and put his hand down "so, you want to come?"

"em..." Lisanna nodded in excitement.

"all right, so it's settled. How about you the one who pick up the job?" Natsu smiled.

"you sure?"

"yes"

"anything will do?"

"yeah, quickly"

"ok, then..." Lisanna searched for the job sheets that took her interest, but she also thought about Natsu too.  
She doesn't want to make Natsu uncomfortable with her, it's rare chance that Natsu want to go for a job with her.  
"this!" Lisanna took a job sheet.

"ok then, now let's get Happy and confirm this job to Mira" Natsu said.

Natsu and Lisanna pick up for Happy along with Natsu stuff then they told Mirajane to confirm the job that they took.  
Mirajane gave Lisanna a backpack, Mirajane was always prepared it just in case if Lisanna would go for out of town job.  
After that Natsu, Lisanna and Happy walked out from the Guild to go to Magnolia Train station.

When at Outside Lisanna spotted Yukino stood leaned her back againts the wall, she told Natsu and Happy to go ahead.  
Lisanna approached Yukino and greeted her, Yukino greeted her back she stood up back away from the wall.

"Yu-chan, i'm so sorry. I can't tag along with you today. Natsu suddenly asked me to go for a job together with Happy" Lisanna gave sorry face and looked down "i'm so sorry"

"why are you apologizing for, it doesn't matter to me if Natsu went for a job with anyone" Yukino smiled.

"but..." Lisanna looked up.

"it's all right, i'll be mad if you turned down Natsu-sama invitation" Yukino held her hands and gave something to her.

"what is this Yu-chan?" Lisanna looked to her hand, it was a folded paper.

"don't read it now, if you want to read it read it on your way to train station. Just don't read it in front of me" Yukino smiled.

"o-ok... but you sure you o..." Lisanna was cut off by Yukino.

"i'm ok, now go. Don't make Natsu-sama waiting for you, Lis-sama" Yukino said with straight face.

Lisanna hugged Yukino, she pulled away and walked away with her right hand waved in the air Yukino waved back.  
'i hope this won't go wasted'

* * *

After few minutes walked Lisanna now catched up with Natsu and Happy, she still curious with what is on the paper about.  
Lisanna didn't too hurry she walked normally since they'll wait the train anyway once they got to train station.

Lisanna took the folded paper from her jeans pocket, she unfolded it and read it.  
Her foot steps got slowly, slowly until she stopped. Natsu and Happy still continued their steps and leave Lisanna behind.

Lisanna looked down to the paper with teary eyes, tried to hold her tears from came down.

"af i would cry, Yu-chan" Lisanna said in slow voice tone.

Natsu and Happy looked back and shouted at Lisanna to hurry up, Lisanna looked up and smiled widely and ran after them.

'thank you... Yu-chan'

* * *

The paper from Yukino was...

" To : Lisanna, my best friend.

how could could i not realized that you loved Natsu-sama as well, You've help me with him and give away your feeling. Now it's my turned to give away my feeling, here is my little returning your favor. Use it well, now you are the one who must not back down. Go for him, you knew him for long time you've got better chance than me.

P.S : Do not cry after reading this or come to me for apologizing after you came back"

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated, Don't forget to favorite or follow story as well.**

**.**

**Hm... chapter 5 and 6, didn't get review.**  
**It made me confused with what you thought about this story, is it good or bad...**

**But anyway, story wasn't made for to get a review from the readers.**  
**But it's all about making story.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author : Sorry for crappy english because it's not the main language.**

**Sorry for late update, it's not like i don't have any idea or anything it's just...  
Ok i'm a bit run out some idea but also i got some problem with my real life, you see?  
**

**And for those who thought i'm dead or i have died or something, don't worry i'm not mad.  
I even thought myself, am i dead already for not updating this story for this long.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, and characters inside.**

**Thank very much for those who favorite, follow and review this story. Thank you.**

**Give away -chapter 8-, enjoy.**

* * *

-Chapter 8 : Tears : part 1-

Morning around 10.00 AM.

"oh no no no... somebody please kill me!" Natsu whined.

"come on, Natsu. It's not like the first time you ride a train, right?" Lisanna said to assured Natsu.

"Lisanna right Natsu, we better hurry" Happy pulled Natsu's back pack prevented him from running away.

Natsu, Lisanna and Happy were about to ride the train but as always Natsu whined about his motion sickness.  
With Lisanna help Happy pulled Natsu who already scared shitless, the three now took a seat and put their stuff at luggage rack above them.  
Natsu and Happy sat on same seat Lisanna sat across them.

And then the train was departed and Natsu starting get his motion sickness.  
His face was purple from holding his nausea, Lisanna giggled when she looked at Natsu.

"Happy can we switch place?" Lisanna asked.

"oh sure of course" Happy flew at Lisanna seat and Lisanna now sat beside Natsu.

"Natsu, you can use my lap to rest your head. You'll feel better" Lisanna offered.

"o-ow-kway, t-twhannk yoouw" Natsu's head leaned down slowly to Lisanna lap while her hand guided gently.

Natsu right now was rest his head half concious on Lisanna lap, Lisanna just giggled looking at Natsu's face.  
He quite cute this way, Lisanna thought.  
Lisanna caressing Natsu hair gently to help him feel better, but it was much to how Lisanna missed this moment she even almost forgot the last time she did it to him.

"mm... this really bring back some memory, few things just never change. I remember when we went for a job together just like this" Happy said, Lisanna looked up at him and smiled.

"yeah... few things..." Lisanna muttered with low tone, she turned his head to see the view at outside the window her fingers still caressing Natsu hair.

Then Lisanna and Happy chatting around while Natsu uncociously sleep on Lisanna's lap.  
After more than half hour chatting around Happy fell asleep, Lisanna just smiled watching him and of course Natsu too.

Their jorney took quite long, it took about 4 hours to arrive at Owlsberk train station.  
Lisanna woke Natsu and Happy, Natsu was still weak all over his body he wanted get out from the train immediately.  
The three get their stuff and got off from the train, once outside Natsu starting to recovering his energy.  
Natsu running around like a kid when he finally able to step his foot on the ground again, Lisanna just giggle watching at him.

"say, Lisanna. What is this job that you pick up before?" Natsu looking at Lisanna, right now Natsu and Lisanna walked to Owlsberk town and for Happy he clunged on Natsu's ransel.

"well, it said..." Lisanna got the job sheet from her jens pocket.

Help

From : Reynalt Hogart

Location : Owlsberk town, Hogart Jewelry store Downtown

Need Help quickly, further information about the job will be given when you meet me.

Reward : 100.000 Jewels

" i was curious about this job, so i took it. And our client seems to be an owner of jewelry store" Lisanna said.

"em..." Natsu put his finger on his chin "i don't really get it but as long the reward is good i think it's fine" Natsu grinned.

"aye, sir. Just make sure you don't go destroy anything and get our paid cut off, Natsu" Happy said.

"i-i know that!" Natsu looked away tried to hide his embarrassment, Lisanna just giggled at him.

After that they arrived at Jewelry store, it was quite big and good store and also have many costumers.  
Lisanna was amazed by all jewelries in that store, she looked around to see the jewelries, Natsu and Happy also take look around them. A young women that apparently a shopkeeper greeted Natsu, Lisanna and Happy and offered what could she help for them, Natsu said straight that they were came from Fairy Tail with Reynalt Hogart request. The young women told them followed her to upstair and showed them the owner office.

The young women knocked the door and the voice inside the room told to come in.  
They came in the Reynalt office, Reynalt was an old man with short blonde haired and height about 180 cm. He wore glasses.

"so, i guess you guys from Fairy Tail? I just got the report from a person called Mirajane that a group from Fairy Tail will take my request" Reynalt said.

"yes, we are" Natsu said.

"good, now we can get down to the bussiness. You guys job will be..."

Moment later...

Natsu, Lisanna and Happy were walked on the street they looking for an inn to stay.

"huahh... what the hell, the job turned out to be finding a treasure" Natsu grunted annoyedly, both his hands on his back head.

"sshhh... Natsu, not so lound. Reynalt old man said it's secret, also if it went smoothly our paid would be double. And imagine how much fish we can buy with all that money" Happy drooling while clunged on Natsu's back pack.

"come on Natsu, cheered up. Happy even so excited about it" Lisanna tried to cheered Natsu.

"well, i guess it's not bad doing something like that once a while" Natsu crossed his arms on his chest "first we need to find a place to stay, and also..." Natsu paused and turned his head to see Lisanna "you haven't take a rest on the train, right Lisanna? We going to do this job tonight, you'll need some rest"

Lisanna was surprised that Natsu figured it out, Lisanna just smiled and laughed nervously.  
Lisanna felt happy that Natsu was awared of that.

Few moment later Natsu, Happy and Lisanna arrived at an inn.  
They went to receptionist to make a reservation.

"we take two rooms for one night" Natsu said to the receptionist, but Lisanna suddenly come to interrupted.

"heh? two rooms? come on Natsu we only need one rom. We're a family, You're the father, I'm the mother and Happy our son" Lisanna said innocently.

"w-what?! Hey, don't say something crazy like that here! We're not married!" Natsu shouted, his face was blushing.

"woah... Lisanna you said something crazy like that with straight face!" Happy exclaimed.

The receptionist was sweat dropped on her head looking at Natsu, Lisanna and Happy arguing for something like that.

"kidding kidding" Lisanna giggled and smiled sweetly, she turned her head to the receptionist "we take two room for one night ok" Lisanna said, Natsu just looked away to hide his blushing face while Happy just sighed at how childish Lisanna was.

Natsu, Lisanna and Happy paid for their rooms and took their room key and walked to their own room.  
Natsu and Happy at 312 while Lisanna at 315 room.

* * *

Lisanna walked to her room and waved her hand to Natsu and Happy they waved back.  
Llisanna entered her room and put down her back pack, the room just like any standard inn or Hotel.  
She lied down on the bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about something, something that Yukino wrote in the letter.  
She got up and decided to walked to Natsu's and Happy's room, she want to playing around or hanging around with them it's rare to able to hanging around with them again. Rest can wait, Lisanna thought.

Lisanna walked out from her room and walked to Natsu's and Happy's room.  
Once in front of the door she was about to knock the door but her hand stopped...  
Her hand stopped for heard something, to be exact a name.  
Lisanna can heard Natsu and Happy were talking about someone.

"this job... the reward is very great, i mean 200.000 Jewels it would be great if Lucy tag along. It can help with her rent, and also she'll be excited with this kind of job" It was Natsu's voice.

Lissanna put down her hand, she looked down and silent with sad expression.  
She still listened to them.

"aye. Say, Natsu why don't you asked Lucy to come with us or Gray or Erza?" It was Happy's voice.

"o-oh... it was some sort of situation, i just thought it's been a while we went for a job with just You, me and Lisanna" Natsu voice sounds nervous "can we talked about something else?"

Lisanna just smiled with eyes still looked down on the floor, at least she have to thanks later to Yukino for this.  
Lisanna turned around and about to walked back to her room, but stopped from walking suddenly she heard Happy said something... something that she can never pretended not to hear.

"say, Natsu. Went for a job with Lisanna really bring me back some memory. Why don't we go at the hut or fishing someday like we use to? Or just playing around will do" Happy said.

Lisanna eyes widened she turned her head at Natsu's room with surprised expression, still silent.  
Her heart suddenly filled with joy, she didn't expect Happy said something like that.

But... Everthing is ruined in blinked of eyes when Natsu replied to Happy.

"h-hei did you really have to bring that up? We were kid back then, and now we're not kid anymore well fishing might be will do. But we have our own team right now Happy, we can't just be selfish and leave them for our fun" Natsu voice.

"aye, you right" Happy sounds a bit sad.

Lisanna stood froze silent her heart just like skip beating, once again her eyes widened.  
her mouth hanging opened, she covered it with her right hand.  
Tears starting to come out from her eyes and down to her cheeks.

Lisanna still stood there overheard the rest Natsu and Happy conversation with tears still trailing to her cheeks.  
She cover her mouth with her hand so that her sounds of sobbing not come out, but still useless.  
Few sobbed escape he mouth, but to be strange that nor Natsu and Happy still not realize that Lisanna was in front of their room. As if they might be to busy to realize Lisanna was there.

The rest Natsu and Happy conversation were something trivial, Lisanna turned her body and walked to her room.  
She walked slowly, her body was shaking. She cried and sobbed, cried and sobbed hard but she bite her lower lip to hold it.  
She want to scream but for what? She thought to herself.

Once Lisanna entered her room she grabbed a towel decided to take shower even thought it still around 04.00 PM.  
Hot shower will help relax the stress, She thought.  
Lisanna took off her clothe and turned on the crane and set it with hot water.

The hot shower pouring down to Lisanna body but her head just turned down and eyes stared down on the floor.  
Her mind was blank, she think nothing.  
She already stopped crying now.

It took a while for Lisanna to take a shower with her state like that.  
Lisanna came out from the bathroom and put her clothe on.  
She wore blue top with pink heart simbol on her chest and blank jeans.  
She grabbed another towel to dry her hair, once she finished she throw the towel on the edge of her bed.

Lisanna lied down and stared at the ceiling, with sad expression but her mind was thinking nothing.  
Minutes later she change her position to sideway sleep.  
Lisanna took the pillow that suported her head leaving her head touched the bed.  
She hugged, she hugged it tightly... And she cried... again.

"who am i anyway in his eyes..." Lisanna sobbed "past is past, many things change even though few things never change" Her body shaked, she hugged the pillow hard and sobbed hard. Good thing that Natsu's and Happy's room quite far from her room, otherwise they'll hear sobbed.

"i guess i just went with this flow" Lisanna said to herself.

Tiredness drowned her body and eyes to feel sleepy, and not take long time she slept... with still tears still trailing down.

* * *

**Author : Thank you for time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated.**  
**Also don't forget to favorite or follow story, or favorite or follow author.**  
**Any author will be very happy with that.**

**And also... well, go a head you are free to flame or mad at me for take me this long to update.**

**Next chapter cooming soon.**

**See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author : Sorry for crappy english because it's not the main language.**

**Oh hello, Bayz got serious flu this few days.  
I am most trusted(one of)friend of Bayz here to help him typing his story, he will get better in few days.  
And don't worry i won't mess around with his story or his account, he supervise me directly despite his condition. He is right on my right side while i type this.**

**One more thing, he said he so sorry for making you wait.  
Health is not one thing he good at it, but he still gradeful with that. (this is from me personal)**

**Disclaimer : Bayz do not own Fairy Tail, and characters inside.  
The song, Anberlin - Inevitable. Bayz also not own it.**

**Thank very much for those who favorite, follow and review this story. Thank you.**

**Give away -chapter 9-, enjoy.**

* * *

-Chapter 9 : Tears : part 2-

Magnolia around 8 PM.

Yukino just came back from her job, she took a job right after she talked to Lisanna this morning.  
She walked to Fairy Hills and entered her room, her mind not bother with Lisanna and Natsu at all she was in her usual mood with her straight cute face.

Yukino took a bath to clean herself, once she finished she got out there and change to her blue pajamas.  
Suddenly something crossed on Yukino mind, she space out while sat on her chair desk.

'what if Lis-sama and Natsu-sama are going out? is my friendship with her will stay the same? And what about my feeling later on?' Yukino mentally thought, but Yukino snapped.  
She shooked her head 'no no no, Yukino you will be alright everything will be fine. Lis-sama have feeling for Natsu-sama way far longer than me, she deserve it' Yukino mentally convinced herself.

Suddenly a sound of growl came up, it's from Yukino's stomach.

"eh... that's strange, i'm hungry again. I'm sure i had ate dinner" Yukino said "i guess i'll make a cup of noodles"  
Yukino got up and walked to her kitchen cabinets and get a cup of noodles, she poured it with hot water that she already prepared.  
She put it on her table desk and waited it, Yukino sat on the chair desk and stared at her cup noodle.

"hm... waiting three minutes for this feels like forever, i guess i'll read a book for a moment to kill time" Yukino got up and walked to her book chase to get a book to read.

moment later...

"arg... my cup noodle end up soggy... next time i won't read a book to wait for cool down" Yukino sulked "and not only that it was my last cup noodle i also forgot to re-stock it" Yukino sighed.  
"well i guess i'll go for shop some food stock tonight" Yukino grabbed her wallet and jeans jacket and walked out for her room.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Owlsberk around 8 PM.

Lisanna opened her eyes, she sat up still with sleepy eyes and wondered around her.  
Owh yes, i'm in a hotel room. Lisanna thought then she turned on the room lights.

Lisanna looked at herself at dressing table, her eyes looks bad close to bloodshot.  
Lisanna went to bathroom and splashed her face with water at washbasin.  
Lisanna then check out her back pack for some make up, she used the make up on her face to make it look like fresh again and comb her messy hair.  
After she was done suddenly someone knock her room and called her name.

"Lisanna, are you awake already? Let's get some dinner before we do the job" It's a familiar male voice.

Lisanna turned her head to the door with half bored looked, she walked to the door and opened it.  
And there it goes, there Natsu and Happy standing in front of her room. Specially for Natsu whose grinned widely.

"Lisanna, let's go. We gonna get some dinner first before go to the job" Happy said cheerfully, he flew on Natsu said.

Lisanna looked at Happy, her shined smiled returned on her face.  
There were no much things that can bring Lisanna's smile back in her mood right now, but Happy... Happy always be exception. No matter how bad her mood right now or how heart broken she was Happy always succeed made her smile.

"all right, i'm coming. Hold on a second" Lisanna smiled, she return to her room and get her wallet and jacket or coat for going out outside.  
Lisanna found a white jacket with red Fairy tail symbol on her back, it was Mirajane's.  
She quickly put the jacket on and got out from her room.

Natsu, Lisanna and Happy walked out from the inn and looking for a restaurant to get some dinner.  
Happy flew between Natsu and Lisanna, Lisanna talked lot with Happy but she never try to dodge if Natsu was talking or asking her for something.

Once they arrived at restaurant they took a seat and ordered some food, Happy sat next to Natsu while Lisanna sat across them.  
There no awkward despite what just happened with Lisanna, everything just a peaceful normal dinner.  
Happy was about to finished his dished but when he looked at Llisanna suddenly he noticed something wrong with her, she looked a little down she also ate her dinner slow.

"what wrong Lisanna? you looked a bit down" Happy asked with concern tone, Lisanna who looks like just awake from her spacing out turned her eyes to see Happy.  
"if you have something on your mind why don't you spit it out, Natsu and i maybe able to help. It's not good to for you health keeping something like that" Happy continued.

"He's right Lisanna, if you have something in your mind go tell us" Natsu joined the conversation while still eating.

Natsu and Happy stared at Lisanna, She found herself on hard situation to tell them.  
How should i tell them i mean how could i tell them, Lisanna thought.  
Lisanna think fast and she found good excuse to say.

"i just a worry with Yu-chan, i wonder with whom will she spend her time without me" Lisanna said a little nervous.

"Yu-chan? Oh you mean Yukino, i can see you worry with her. You two really close, you two even almost like twin sisters" Happy said.

"don't worry Lisanna, she's one of our Guildmates now. I'm sure she get along with everyone in the Guild" Natsu said.

"yeah, i guess you right. Maybe i'm just too worry about her" Lisanna said.  
That was close one, Lisanna mentally relieved.  
But come to thing of it, who will be Yukino without me and what will she do. Lisanna thought.  
But she remind herself that Yukino was not a baby, she can take care of herself. Beside there's Mirajane, the second person who close to Yukino in Fairy Tail.

After Natsu, Lisanna and Happy finished with their dinner they went to the meeting point that Reynalt told them.  
They were now at east side of outside Owlberk town, Reynalt already waiting for them.  
He wore a cowboy hat, an adventure coat, and pair of boots. exactly like a treasure hunter.

"you guys finally here" Reynalt took something out from her coat, it's a map probably a treasure map "now lets go, we got to hurry. There's two treasure and each of them from different place" Reynalt walked on the front leading Natsu, Lisanna and Happy.

* * *

Moments later.

"and here is our first objective, or to be precise the "thing" that right before us is protecting our objective" Reynalt said.

Right in before Reynalt and Natsu's team right now was quite large three meters living bushes that prevent everyone from getting near it.  
Natsu got an idea to scout it from the air, he told Happy to carry him.  
After he scout it and landed it's looks like there no opening even from above, Natsu not too good at thinking so the only thing that crossed his mind was burning the bush with his magic.

But before Natsu do that Reynalt prevent him and told him that if he burn the bushes it might be damage the treasure.  
Natsu looked at Reynalt and grunted annoyedly, but Reynalt gave face look 'that's why i hire you guys'.  
Natsu and Happy step aside, they sat crossed leg and murmured something. Natsu tried to think again even though it's not one of his best.

"huffft, in this situation it would good if we have Erza to cut it. Or Lucy with his Taurus. He can cut it of too" Natsu said, Lisanna glanced at Natsu and sighed heavily but she can't blame him for that.  
Lisanna just silent, she step forward and use her magic.

Before Natsu say something again suddenly he heard sounds of something being cut down.  
When he looking around for it turns out to be the bushes being cut, but by whom?  
Natsu take a looked closer, it was Lisanna.

Lisanna cut down the bushes with her takeover, she changed her hands with mantis hands that looks like sickle.  
Natsu and Happy cheered for her but Lisanna just focus on what she doing.  
It only take few minutes until Lisanna done, once she's finished she undo her magic and at center of bushes there a opened box.

Reynalt and Natsu's team approached the opened box and take a look at it, inside the box there's a red necklace with hearth shape. The red part was a ruby stone, Reynalt took it.

"well done guys, one down two more to go. Now let's go to the next objective" Reynalt said.

"that was awesome Lisanna, you've grew stronger" Natsu tapped Lisanna's shoulder.

"Aye sir" Happy cheered.

Lisanna just smiled at them, now the four of them move out to next objective.  
Happy noticed something dripping from Lisanna right hand finger, it's bleeding.

"Lisanna, your finger" Happy pointed at her finger.

"oh that must be from the bushes before, i didn't notice it" Lisanna was about to suck the blood but Happy stopped it.

"here, let me be" Happy flew and grabbed Lisanna's hand to suck her bleeding finger, much to surprised Lisanna.

"Happy..."

"it's ok Lisanna, cat tongue is an antibacterial. So it's ok" Happy continued his activity, Lisanna just smiled at him.

Lisanna was very glad, at least in this her down feeling there someone that care for her. Specially it's from someone that really important to her in her life.

"thank you" Lisanna said in soft tone.  
While Happy still sucked at Lisanna bleeding finger Natsu came by.

"Happy why don't you do that to me when my finger got stuck by fishing hook long time ago?" Natsu frowned, Happy turned his head to see him.

"because that's gross and your skin hand not smooth like Lisanna's" Happy smirked jokely.

"what the-why you!" Natsu glared at Happy.

Lisanna just giggled at them, soon after Lisanna told Happy that her finger was fine now so Happy let it go.

* * *

Moments later...

Reynalt and Natsu's team right now were in the cave for their second and last objective, They use a fire torch to light up their way.  
At the end of cave hall there's the treasure on a hand statue, it was a bracelet with four jades stone around it.  
Reynalt felt something was wrong, it was too easy.

Natsu without any doubt took straight the bracelet Reynalt warned him to be careful, and when he took it something happened.  
The wall behind them fell down, it was closed and now they were trapped. No way out.  
Happy's jaw dropped open at Natsu stupidity, Reynalt gave him a look 'i told you to be careful'.  
Lisanna just giggled at Natsu despite their situation.

Natsu tried to puch the wall but it was useless, the wall just too strong.  
Natsu kicking the wall sign of frustated.

"damn it, if Lucy were it would be easy for us to get out of here with Virgo" Natsu said irritatedly.

Lisanna sighed heavily, again...  
Right now Lisanna mentally said 'why can't you see what you have right now'

Reynalt just stood leaning at the wall, Happy was scloding Natsu to becareful next time, Natsu sat crossed leg and tried to ignored Happy's lecture.  
While they all in that state suddenly Natsu heard something, it sounds ground being digged.

When Natsu looking for the source of that he realize there's a hole on the ground, when he approached it something came out.  
It was Lisanna, she used her magic to turned herself to a gophers and digged the ground.

"you guys coming or not?" Lisanna said, then she return to the hole to dig it again.

Reynalt with out question entered the hole to follow Lisanna, Natsu and Happy cheered for her and then followed her.  
After they got out from the cave Reynalt asked for the bracelet that Natsu took, After that tthey return to Owlsberk town.

"haha... this job went smooth just like i planed" Natsu felt so excited.

"what smooth, Lisanna did all the job. Right Lisanna?" Happy said, Lisanna just replied with smiled.  
Natsu looked away to hide his embarrassment, not wanting to admit that he didn't do anyting.

On the way to the town Happy felt asleep, Lisanna told him to rest on her arms.  
She embranced him like Wendy did it with Charla and he fall asleep, after all Happy still 7 years old and now it's already bed time for him.

* * *

It was around 1 AM now.  
Natsu's team had returned to Owlberk town and recieved their reward as Reynalt promised, 200.000 jewels.  
Natsu split it 50:50 with Lisanna but she said she just took 50.000 jewels she told Natsu to give the other 50.000 jewels to Happy.  
the three now return to the inn that they stayed.

Right now there only Natsu, Lisanna and Happy on Lisanna arms.  
Lisanna glanced at Natsu, she want to asked him something.

"say, Natsu" Lisanna try to get his attention.

"yes?" Natsu turned his eyes to her.

"don't you really think it's bring back some memories? I mean it's only three of now, you the father, i'm the mother, and Happy our child. Our little familly" Lisanna said with her cheerful smiled.

Natsu face flushed, he looked away to hide his blushing face.

"w-what's with you all sudden" Natsu said nervously "we're not kids anymore you know" Natsu still looked away.

Lisanna felt pain in her heart after heard that, it's true they'r not kids anymore but still... it's hurt.

"y-yeah, you right. Sorry" Lisanna said with little smile.

Lisanna foot step some somehow getting slower letting Natsu few feets in front of her.  
She felt it's just to much for one day, her eyes became teary without she realize one tear came down from her eyes, streaming down to her cheeks and dropped on Happy's head. It awaked him.

Happy felt something dropped on his head, he awaked with sleepy eyes and looked up to Lisanna.  
"Lisanna, are you crying?" Happy said.

Lisanna surprised to see Happy was awaked.  
"no, dust just hit my eyes" Lisanna wiped her teary eyes, she tried to make an excused "i'm sorry, i waked you up" Lisanna smiled at him, and Happy who believe with Lisanna excused continue to his sleep.

Three now arrived at the inn Lisanna handed over the sleeping Happy to Natsu, Lisanna smiled and waved her hand to Natsu and Happy, Natsu smiled back in return and entered to his room with Happy in his arms.  
Lisanna watched after them and entered her room soon after.

After entering her room Lisanna sat on the edge of her bed, she didn't feel sleepy at all. She can't sleep, her mind thought about something. She decided to got out from her room, she want to go somewhere.  
She saw a bar on the way to inn before, she walked her way over there.

Moments later...

Lisanna arrived at the bar, she took a seat on the bar counter  
The bar still crowded remember that Owlberk is a quite some bussiness town.

Lisanna ordered a drink, she want to ordered a alcohol drink but she remember that in the morning Natsu will smell her with his super nose so she just ordered an orange juice.  
The crowded suddenly cheered, Lisanna confused by them. She asked the bartender and the bartender told her that the famous local band was about to perform show.

The crowded went silent, the guitar played...  
All eyes on the band at the stage, Lisanna watched the band too.

**Do you remember when we were just kids**  
**And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss**  
**Schoolyard conversations taken to heart**  
**And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not**

Lisanna mind remembered all the she spent with Natsu, all the time she played together as a little Family with to take care of Happy.

**I wanna break every clock**  
**The hands of time could never move again**  
**We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)**  
**For the rest of our lives**  
**Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now**

Lisanna remembered every time she watched the sunset with Natsu and sleeping Happy on their middle at the hut that she built, but just like the song, it's over now. It is over...

The song goes on until it's finished, the crowded cheered for the band.

Lisanna eyes still staring at the stage, once again tears came on from her eyes streaming down her cheeks.  
She sobbed, she tried to wiped her tears but it just still coming out.  
The bartender who noticed at Lisanna asked her if something is wrong, but Lisanna just shooked her head.

"i-it's ok, i'm fine" Lisanna said between her sobbed "it is over now..."

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for reading this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will very appreciated.**  
**Don't forget to favorite and follow story, it's mean lot to every authors.**

**The song, Anberlin- Inevitable. I, i mean Bayz didn't own it.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author : Sorry for crappy english because it's not the main language.**

**Hello royal readers, i'm back!(Arnold Style)  
Flu got me for real, but i'm back! I'm very grateful with my friend help on previous chapter.  
And no get back to the business.  
And also sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, and characters inside.**

**Thank very much for those who favorite, follow and review this story. Thank you.**

**Give away -chapter 10-, enjoy.**

* * *

-Chapter 10 : Endure-

Magnolia, Fairy Hills around 1 AM.

"hm... what's this feeling, suddenly i just can't sleep" Yukino sat on her bed while scratching her head, Yukino tried to sleep from 2 hours ago but somehow she just can't sleep.  
"i guess i'll read a book to make me feel sleepy" Yukino got up from her bed, she turned on the light and grabbed a novel book from her bookcase.

Yukino returned to her bed to read the book, she sat straight and read the book.  
Yukino then crossed her leg... left hand supported her chin, getting serious.  
Change position to sleeping position... still reading, right sideways sleep position... now turned to left.

Few moments later and the time flew by without Yukino realized right now it's already morning the sun is rising, and she not even get sleep yet.

"great" Yukino sighed and dropped the book on her face "not only i'm not able get sleepy but also it's already morning, and now i'm very tired and ready sleep. But i can't because i got a promised to do a job with a client, god help me..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Owlsberk town at an inn around 7 AM.

Lisanna woke up by the sunlight that hit face from the window, she woke up with still sleepy eyes.  
She remembered that she have check out today, Lisanna stretched her arms and got up from the bed.  
She walked to the bathroom and do the morning ritual.

After getting out from the bathroom and got dreesed with her usual clothe then she looked up herself at the dressing table.  
She cheeked her eyes... not bad, at least all still good even from crying all night last night.  
She tried to smiled... still good, she still able to smile like usual.

Suddenly Lisanna mind snapped, how could she face Yukino for letting this change slip by.  
Is our friendship will be still the same, Lisanna thought.

And just when Lisanna thought about how to face Yukino after this, someone knocked Lisanna's room.  
Then a voice shouted her name, it was Natsu's.

"Lisanna, are you awake already? We have to check out now"

"yes, wait a minute" Lisanna replied quickly.

Lisanna get her backpack that she already prepared, and opened the door.  
She opened the door and greeted by grinned Natsu and flew happy Happy, Lisanna smiled at the in return specially to Happy she don't want to look lame or bad in front of him. Because all he knew that Lisanna was a cheery person who always cheerful and smiled no matter what, and that was all Happy need to know about her.

The three now checked out from the inn and head to the train station to return to their Guild, before that they got a breakfast in arestaurant and of course just like any other job Natsu and Happy always collected something as memento to remind them to their job that they had done.  
Natsu and Happy went to a jewelry store looking for valuable thing, since they last job was something connected with it. Lisanna followed just smiled and followed right behind them, somethings really never change. Lisanna tought.

Few moments later The three now sat on the bench waiting for the train to arrive. Lisanna tried to act normally just like nothing wrong with her, she played along and talked around with Natsu and Happy, giggled few times, joking around just like normally. It took about half hour, when the train arrived Natsu gulped hard and began to sweating Lisanna realized that Natsu was sneaked to run away but Lisanna grabbed his scraft and pulled him.

"NOOO! Anything but that!" Natsu whined.

"yeah yeah, quickly get in. What the point we are here if don't ride the train" Lisanna pulled Natsu with her left handed, Happy assisted her.

The three now took a seat, just like usual Natsu with Happy and Lisanna sat across them.  
Lisanna glanced at outside window, and she saw a familiar face but this one with different version.  
Lisanna surprised to that person, that person was a women she had long silver haired that reach her waist. She wore a blue ribbon around her head, most her body was covered up because she wore blue long coat.

"Natsu, did she her?" Lisanna pointed at outside window.

"who?" Natsu asked confusedly.

"there! Isn't she looks like..." When Lisanna saw outside again that women disappearance "maybe just imagination"

"looks like who?" Happy asked.

"nah, just my imagination"

The train departed, and Natsu began to feel his motion sickness. He tried his best to hold his nause, Lisanna just smiled at him. Lisanna glanced at Happy and noticed that he looked... sleepy.

"if you felt sleepy you use my lap Happy, i know you must have be less sleep from the job last night" Lisanna said.

"is it ok for you?" Happy said while rubbed his eyes.

Lisanna giggled "of course, i won't offered it if i'm not ok with it"

"how about Natsu?

"he'll be fine" Lisanna assured him.

Later then Happy flew to Lisanna lap leaving the half-conscious Natsu behind and quickly slept on it, Lisanna caressing his fur to make him better.

"oueiii, uu-it's nn-not fair, i need mm-moure hhuelp hh-huere..." Natsu said between his nause.

"ssshh... Natsu be quite" Lisanna said, she pointed at Happy.

"oouu... ok..." Natsu was once again struggled with his nause.

* * *

Hours later, Natsu, Lisanna and Happy arrived at Magnolia train station.  
Right now was already around 2 PM.

Lisanna with Happy help dragged Natsu to get out from the train because Natsu still weak on the kness.  
But once the set foot on the ground somehow Natsu power returned.

"wahaha... i live again!" Natsu shouted.

"yes yes, now let's go to the Guild" Lisanna said.

Once They arrived at the Guild, Natsu and Happy went straight to where Erza, Gray and Lucy took a seat.  
Natsu and Happy greeted them and their team greeted them back, and just less than five minutes Natsu and Gray already taunting and mocking each other. And before they knew it they already started a fight and followed by other members Guild, at least until Erza finish with her strawberry cake.

Lisanna went to the bar where Mirajane greeted her, Lisanna just smiled in return.  
Lisanna put down her back pack and took a seat to talk to her big sister.

"so, how's the job?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

"it went well" Lisanna said, she drank a glass of water that Mira already prepared.

"nothing happened between you two right? i mean he didn't do something to you right?" Mirajane sat next to Lisanna.

"just like we used to, went for a job for fun, kidding around and chatting around. And what do mean by "he didn't do something to me" ?" Lisanna said.

"nothing nothing" Mirajane waved her hand "well it's good thing that he didn't do something to you... otherwise..." Mirajane grabbed a wodden glass on the table counter and squeezed it until it broke in to pieces with her innocent smiled, Lisanna just smiled nervously.

"a-anyway what do you expecting from Natsu, he always dense as ever" Lisanna said nervously.

"hm... you right, what am i worried about Natsu might be already someone else. Oh... perhaps Lucy since they in the same team" Mirajane into her matchmaking mode.

"see..." Lisanna smiled, but hurt inside.  
From all other people that words came from her own big sister mouth.  
even my own sister could said that, Lisanna mentally said.

"anyway did you see Yu-chan, i can't find her around the Guild?" Lisanna tried to change the subject.

"owh Yukino, i almost forgot to told you that she got a job. I think she'll be back before dark" Mirajane said.

"i see, then i guess i have to wait to see her" Lisanna got up and picked up her back pack "i'll go home to drop this, and i need to take some rest. Still tired from the trip" Lisanna walked out the Guild to head home.

"ok, take care" Mirajane said.

* * *

It was almost 5 PM, Yukino had return from her job.

Yukino sat alone reading a book and glass of her favorite orange ice juice on her table, and she wore glasses.  
Few minutes later Lisanna entered the Guild, she glanced around her and spotted Yukino.

"Yu-chan!" Lisanna ran to Yukino, Yukino closed her book and waved her right hand.

Lisanna sat across Yukino, Lisanna suprised when she looked at Yukino's eyes.

"Yu-chan, i didn't know you are glasses girl" Lisanna said.

"i'm not" Yukino took off her glasses "you see, i was... less sleep" Yukino pointed at her eyelid that little dark.

"oh..." Lisanna laughed Nervously.

"anyway..." Yukino face turned serious "how are you and Natsu-sama? Did you tell him how's your feeling?"

Lisanna looked at Yukino then she looked away with sad eyes.

"well... i got... rejected"

* * *

Meanwhile, Owlsberk town.

A long silver haired woman entered a bar, she walked to the bartender to get some information.

"can i help you?" The male bartender offered a help.

The silver haired woman took a photo of a girl from her long coat to show to the bartender.  
"have you seen this girl?" The woman asked.

"this girl?" The bartender put his finger on his chin, he tried to thinking.  
"no, but i've seen a girl with familiar face like her"

"you do? When?" The women asked again.

"it was last night" The bartender said.

"do you where is she now?"

"em... no, i don't"

"owh..." The woman sighed "too bad" The woman put the photo to her coat, she was about to walked away but the bartender called her back, that woman turned back.

"wait! That girl i saw wore a jacket with this symbol" The bartender got a piece of paper and draw the symbol, later on he showed it to the woman.

"ha... Fairy Tail?" The woman said.

"you know Fairy Tail miss?" The bartender said.

"i even ever had problem with them, twice" The woman giggled "small world, thanks for the information" The woman walked away.

"y-your welcome" The bartender said confusedly as he watched the women walked away.

The woman left the bar and walked on the street with elegant smiled.

"Magnolia it is..." The woman stopped "but first i'll to get some rest, i better looking for an inn"

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**  
**Don't forget to favorite or follow story.**

**And also, i'm very very sorry for the wait. Never expecting too much with my condition.**  
**We're getting in interesting part now.**

**What this chapter kind of short? Well sorry for that, i'll try better and longer next time.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author : Sorry for crappy english because it's not the main language.**

**What's up royal readers? have good day today or good night tonight?  
Well whatever it is let's live it with the fullest so there's no regret later on.**

**Also... hm...  
meh... what am i expecting, never mind.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail and characters inside.**

**Thank very much for those who favorite, follow and review this story. Thank you.**

**Give away -chapter 11-, enjoy.**

* * *

-Chapter 11 : Let Go-

"i... i got... rejected" Lisanna answered with her face looked away.

Silent between Lisanna and Yukino, Yukino just stared at Lisanna with her straight face without blinking.  
Yukino spoke up.

"say, Lis-sama" Yukino grabbed something inside her cloack "do you know what is this?" Yukino held her key with her right hand, Lisanna looked up to see Yukino.

"your celestial key, wait. That's look different from zodiak key or silver key, what is it?" Lisanna pointed at the key.

"this is the 13th key, Ophiuchus" Yukino paused and raised key in the air "and i going to summon it and create a havoc in this guild if you don't answer honestly my question before" Yukino continued.

"you wouldn't" Lisanna said.

"wanna try?" Yukino challanged "i ask you one more time, did you tell how's you felling?" Yukino gave her serious face.

Lisanna just silent, she looked away.

"on three. One" Yukino started to count, Lisanna still silent.

"two" Still no answer from Lisanna.

"thre..."

"wait! I'll tell you, so please don't" Lisanna jumped up to grabbed Yukino right hand to prevent her do the summon.

"that's better" Yukino said, Lisanna let go of her right hand and Yukino put the key back inside her cloack.  
"so start talk" Yukino said.

Lisanna looked down, she just silent. Yukino irritated with Lisanna, she put get her right hand back to inside her cloak.

"eh eh! wait! i'll talk i'll talk!" Lisanna panicked, Yukino withdraw her hand from her cloack.  
Lucky for them that they still not drawn too much attention from others member Fairy Tail.

"i... i didn't tell him" Lisanna said with her face looked down not dare to looked at Yukino face.

"you what?" Yukino raised her voice tone "what are doing? you've waited very long for that didn't you? why did you do that to yourself!?"

Lisanna just silent and still looked down not dare to looked at Yukino face.

"Yu-chan" Lisanna spoke up "if you i may i'll tell you everything tomorrow right now i just fell not like it" Lisanna looked up to see Yukino.

Yukino suprised when she saw Lisanna face, there was something behind it.  
Yukino sighed.

"ok, i'm sorry if push you" Yukino got up she pick up her book and wore the glasses back "tomorrow then, i need to rest anyway" Yukino walked to guild door to return to Fairy Hills.

"take care" Lisanna said, her eyes just followed to where Yukino went. Yukino just waved her hand.

Soon after Mirajane approached Lisanna.

"what's wrong Lisanna? You seems just had serious conversation with Yukino, you didn't fight aren't you?" Mirajane concerned.

"of course no, we just had something to discuss" Lisanna smiled at Mirajane.

* * *

The next day, around 10 AM.

Yukino arrived entered the Guild, the Guild was quite crowded today. Her eyes glanced at the Guild hall and every corner Guild but there's no sign of Lisanna.  
She decide to take a seat, soon after Natsu, Happy and Lucy entered the Guild followed with Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charle. They took their seat and hanging around like usual before went for a job.  
Yukino glanced at them, 'maybe i could ask Natsu-sama what's going on' Yukino thought. And just when Yukino was about to got up Mirajane approached her.

"ah Yukino, you finally here. Lisanna said she was going somewhere so she can't help here, and she also said that you are going to replace her today" Mirajane said sweetly.

"huh?" Yukino very confused with what's going on.

"you don't have plan to go on a job aren't you?" Mirajane said.

"w-well yeah... but..." Yukino still trying to procces what's going.  
'what the... i didn't promised anything about helping, damn you Lis-sama. I got you later' Yukino mentally said.

"ok good, now let's go. We very busy now, even i and Kinana not enough to handle it" Mirajane grabbed Yukino's arm and dragged her to the bar.

"s-slow down..."

At the bar.

"now wear this" Mirajane got a blue apron.

"well, i guess it can't be help" Yukino sighed, she took off her cloak and wear the apron.

Later on Mirajane gave Yukino a round tray to bring the food or drink to the Guild members that ordered them.

"Yukino i remind you that he don't have this and this food on menu right now because i forgot to buy the ingredients tomorrow, i think i go buy it later" Mirajane said.

"anything else?"

"nah, that's all. Sorry for the trouble" Mirajane smiled.

"understood" Yukino then went to help.

Gray who already stripped his shirt of raised her hand and called for Yukino, looks like want to order something.

"oi Yukino, i want to order something" Gray shouted, Yukino turned her head and walked her way to him.

"what do you want to order Gray-sama?" Yukino said with straight face.  
Suddenly Yukino snapped, she felt someone just sent intending murder glared to her.  
It was Juvia who sat accros Gray, Yukino glanced at Juvia.

"love rival!" Juvia mentally said.

"w-what's wrong with her?" Yukino said with soft tone.

"w-well let not worry about her ok" Gray said awkwardly, Yukino just nodded and turned her focus to Gray again.  
"anyway, i want to order a boiled eel" Gray said.

"currently not available" Yukino said with straight face.

"what? Then how about a sandwich cheese?" Gray said.

"currently imposibble" Yukino said with straight face again.

"heh? Mira forgot to buy the ingredient again huh? hm... well then how about spaghetti with sauce meat?" Gray said.

"it will be take about 15 minutes" Yukino said, Gray put his on his chin tried to thinking for a moment.  
"your call?" Yukino continued said.

"ok i take that" Gray said, suddenly Juvia raised her hand.

"Juvia want to order what Gray-sama ordered!" Juvia shouted.

"very well" Yukino went to the bar to tell Mirajane they order.

After few hours Yukino help in the Guild Lisanna finally entered Guild, It was now around 3 PM.  
The guild already less crowded, most them were left to go for a job.

"Yu-chan!, Mira-nee" Lisanna shouted and smiled af if nothing happened, she ran up to approached Yukino at the bar who was sitting with Mirajane at the bar.

"You'r late" Yukino said with vein on her head, Mirajane greeted Lisanna.

"hehe sorry sorry" Lisanna scratched her head back.

Yukino sighed "never mind" Yukino face turned serious "how about our last conver..." Yukino was cut of by Lisanna.

"not here" Lisanna face turned serious too "let's talk somewhere else"

Mirajane who noticed the changing atmosphere between her decide to ask what's going on.

"what is it Lisanna, Yukino. The two of you smeems so serious suddenly?" Mirajane said.

"it's just about last discussion yesterday, and it's just between me and Yu-chan" Lisanna at her sister.

"it's not usual that you keep a secret from me" Mirajane tilted her head.

"well, someone have to one or two secret even with their own family right?" Lisanna smiled.

"that's true but... " Mirajane concerned.

"anyway Mira-nee, can i take Yu-chan to somewhere now?" Lisanna said.

"well since the Guild not so crowded anymore, sure you can" Mirajane said.

"ah that's good, let's go Yu-chan take off your apron and we go" Lisanna said, Yukino just nodded she took off the apron and went to the bar where her cloak is and wore it back.  
"well then Mira-nee, We're going" Lisanna grabbed Yukino's arm and dragged her along to walk out from the Guild.

"ok, take care. Oh yeah, thank you very much Yukino!" Mirajane waved her right hand, Yukino waved back.

Outside...

"we're we going?" Yukino asked, she walked behind Lisanna.

"just followed me, it's was our... nah it's just me now. It's my special place" Lisanna said.

"special place?" Yukino curious, and also if she as not mistaken she just heard "our" in Lisanna sentence later she wonder what is that mean. Yukino mind snapped she also wondered where have Lisanna been.  
"oh yeah it was a bit late but i was wondering where have you been?" Yukino step forward to Lisanna side.

"oh i forgot, i was at Natsu's and Happy's house. Well actually it's their house since theiy live together" Lisanna said.

"their house? why?" Yukino got curious, she stared at Lisanna face.

"how do i put it, hmm..." Lisanna put her finger on her chin "Their house always messed, they like can't take care of their own house and i came twice a month to clean it. But i have to do it secretly and carefully, i don't want Natsu to pick up my scent" Lisanna said with sweet smile on her face.

"but why bother? Natsu-sama it's not a kid" Yukino said.

"well... i just love to" Lisanna smiled sadly.

Yukino then remembered Lisanna story few days ago that Lisanna knew Natsu for long time, she help him raised Happy, sneaked to his house just to make him a breakfast, and many more.

"o-oh... i see" Yukino looked away, it's kind of awkward to her remembered that she and Lisanna love the same person.

Few moments laters, They arrived at their destination. The place that Lisanna called "special".

"we're here" Lisanna said.

Lisanna and Yukino now stood in front of a hut that made by straw, it was quite messed a bit but still look good.  
A meter in front of the hut entrance looks like there was something put on it, it can be reconized by hole trace.  
Yukino eyed the hut and around her, 'what the special about this' Yukino thought.

"wait a minute i'll go fix it" Lisanna later used her magic to transform into giant rabit, Yukino just staring at Lisanna and said nothing.

Few minutes later the hut had been fixed, it's look very good and clean. It's look like a good place to live even small.

"now let's go we can come in" Lisanna said with glittered eyes, she still in her giant rabit form.

"undo your tranformation first" Yukino sweated dropped.

Lisanna undo her magic, she entered the hut by crawled through the hut enterance. Lisanna called for Yukino to come in, Yukino followed. Once Yukino entered she was greeted by Lisanna which is confussed Yukino.

"welcome home" Lisanna smiled.

"huh?" Yukino tilted her head and stared at Lisanna, she was very confused.

Suddenly Lisanna smiled fade away she looked down and shooked her head.

"i'm sorry i got carried away, let's forget with what just happened" Lisanna said.

Yukino feel something wrong with Lisanna reaction, she want to ask about it but decide to leave it that way since Lisanna said so.

"it's kind a narrow inside" Yukino said.

"well it was quite big when i was 11" Lisanna said.

"11? Hold up, including 7 years of your asleep then it's mean...? This hut been here 11 years ago?! Yukino suprised, Lisanna just nodded and smiled.

Lisanna tap the ground beside her and told Yukino to sit beside her.  
Yukino sat beside Lisanna, suddenly Lisanna get something behind her. It was under the ground she took it and shot it to Yukino. It was a photo album.

Lisanna openned the album, she began to show Yukino the first page. It was picture of Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane when the first time they joined Fairy Tail. Second to Third page still most of the picture was about the Struss siblings when they were young until present time. Yukino just listen Lisanna explanation about the album and of course watch for the album.

Fourth to seventh page was about every Fairy Tail members, before goes to the next page Lisanna pointed at her photo with Yukino that she took on Yukino's first job as Fairy Tail member. Lisanna very excited about it and Yukino can't help to smiled.

Before Lisanna opened the eight page Yukino spoke up, with eyes not leaving the photo album she remind Lisanna the main purpose they were here.

"Lis-sama, i'm sorry to stopped you but... how about our last conve..." Yukino was cut of by Lisanna.

"yeah... i will talk about it now" Lisanna eyes still stared at the album, she flip the page to the next page.

And now the photo album showed the picture of young Natsu, Lisanna and Happy together.  
Yukino surprised when she saw it.

"i... i did't tell my feeling to him" Lisanna smiled, eyes still stared at the photo album then she flip the page to the next page.

Yukino was very surprised, she turned her eyes to see Lisanna.  
She frowned at her, she felt a litte angry to Lisanna and was about to say something but Lisanna spoke first.

"apparently Natsu thought that we can't be like we used to be anymore since he is no longer kid, i knew that because i was overheard hhis conversation with Happy. Well he got his own team now, so he got responsible for that" Lisanna flip another page, Yukino still frowed at her but less angry.

"and after i heard his conversation with Happy i just can't bring my self to tell him" Lisanna smiled dropped down.  
"well i guess i was expecting too much if i wish i could play around with him and Happy again" Lisanna suddenly smiled brightly at Yukino.

Looking at Lisanna, Yukino looked away she felt sick. 'How could you smiled like that when you shattered inside" Yukino mentally said.

Yukino then slowly looked back at Lisanna again, Lisanna flip to the next page again right now it reached to the middle page of the album. The picture that Lisanna stared right now was her picture smilling and holded Natsu's arm like a couple, Natsu was looked not so happy in that picture and Happy was flew happilly between them. Yukino then suprised when she noticed Lisanna body was shaking, she looked up to Lisanna but only to find Lisanna was smilling.

"even though things end between us, but the memories still remain" Lisanna smiled widely , Yukino just stared at Lisanna silently.

Yukino never though someone that shared the same feeling as her was this crazily strong heart, 'just how long did she holding this' Yukino thought.  
Lisanna then continued to flip the page until it reached to end and then she closed it, she put the album on her lap.

Lisanna sighed "and there you have"

Suddenly Lisanna felt something clung on her arm which made her suprised, it was Yukino hugged Lisanna arm and burried her head on her shoulder.

"what's wrong Yu-chan?" Lisanna cofused, but Yukino just silent it made Lisanna cofused even more.

Soon after Lisanna felt Yukino body was shaking, and she also heard a sobbed sounds from Yukino.

"let go" Yukino said softly "let go" Yukino said again between her soobed "just how long did you hold for it? You're not alone this time" Yukino said, she cried.

"w-what are you talking about Yu-chan, i... i didn't" Lisanna was never finished her sentence, without she realized tears starting to streaming down to her cheeks she tried to cover it but failed.  
Her tears just keep streaming down and won't stop, Lisanna gave up to hold it.  
She hugged back Yukino and let go all of her feeling, she cried and sobbed hard.

Two womens that shared their feeling now let go all their feeling and joined in tears and embrance.

After almost one hour they cried both them drove by drowsiness, and slowly they sleep in embrance.

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated.**  
**Also, don't forget to favorite or follow story or even the author.**

**Next chapter battle scence, coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author : Sorry for crappy english because it's not the main language.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail and characters inside.**

**Very sorry for the wait.**

**Thank very much for those who favorite, follow and review this story. Thank you.**

**Give away -chapter 12-, battle scene enjoy.**

* * *

-Chapter 12 : Angel VS Demon-

It was around 5 PM, Mirajane went to some store to buy food inggredients for the Guild. Since It's almost dark and people in the Guild become less she can asured to leave the Guild bar to Kinana.  
Mirajane gave the shop keeper her shopping list and and told the shop keeper to put the goods on the carriage that Mirajane hired, once the shopping list done the carriage will bring it to the Guild.

Mirajane has done with her shopping list and ready to return to the Guild, just when she was about to leave someone entered the store. That person is a women, she has long silver haired her bang covered her forehead and she wore a dark blue hair ribbon. She has indigo-colored eyes and pale skinShe wore long blue coat that covered most of her body and wore high-heeled shoes.  
That women appearance attract Mirajane, she glance her eyes to see her. That women approached the shop keeper, she looks like want to ask for something.

Somehow Mirajane felt ever seen that women somewhere but she forgot when and where, Mirajane keep watching her from afar. That women took out something from her coat, it's a photo. She showed it to the shop keeper.

"excuse me Mr, have you seen this women? I heard she live around here so... well i guess she might be ever step in here to buy something" That women said with elegant voice.

The conversation caught Mirajane's interested, she get closer to hear it and she also wonder who is the women in the picture. When Mirajane got clear sight her eyes widened with what she saw, the women in the picture was...  
Yukino. Mirajane tried to investigate that women, why she looking for Yukino, Mirajane thought.

"hm..." The shop keeper put his hand on his chin tried to thinking "no, never seen her. If it's true that she live here might be she didn't go here to buy something since my shop it's not the only shop in this town" The shop keeper said.

"i see" That women sighed "well go ask somewhere, thank you Mr" The women walked out from the shop.

Mirajane followed after her, once the outside Mirjane turned her head side to side looking for the women before.  
That women was already about 20 meters far from the shop, Mirajane ran after her and called her.

"hei you, wait!" Mirajane called the women, the women keep walking.  
Mirajane called again and the women stopped and turned around, she gave Mirajane confused look.

"wait, i want to talk with you" Mirajane gave that women serious look, that women opened her mouth a bit her confused grew bigger.  
"just before... in the shop store you asking about a women, who are you? Why do you looking for her? And relation you have with her?" Mirajane continued.

The long silver hair women mind snapped, she must be asking about the photo, she tought.

"oh... you mean her?" That women took a photo of Yukino from her coat and showed it to Mirajane "i just looking for her and my relation with her not your concern, anyway do you know her?" The women continued.

"know her? She like my own family, so i ask you again who are you, why do you looking for her and what relation you have with her?" Mirajane said with serious tone.

The long silver haired women surprised.

"family? So i assumed you from Fairy Tail and you know her, can you tell me where she is right now?" The women now gave Mirajane serious look.

"no, not until you answer my question first?" Mirajane said.

Mirajane and the long silver haired women glared each other with serious look, now it turned into staring contest.  
But it only less than a minute, the long silver haired women looked away and made a sound "hmmmfft".

"fine, then bye" The long silver haired women turned around and walked away, but Mirajane grabbed her wrist.

"answer my question!" Mirajane sounds made an order "looks like we need to continued this somewhere else, i don't like violence but when it comes to family i'll do anything" Mirajane grabbed the women waist causing her to surprised, Mirajane used her magic to transform into satan soul and flew away with the women.

"what the... hei! Put me down!" The women protested.

Few moments later... somewhere at Magnolia outskirt.

Mirajane put down the long silver haired women and step back a little, still in her satan soul form she made tretening aura in front of the women.

"now aswer me" Mirajane said, the women just frowned and stared at Mirajane.

"are picking up a fight with me?" The long silver haired women said.

"if i have to" Mirajane said calmly.

The long silver haired women smiled "interesting, looks like i've made up my mind" Both Her fist covered with white light "i will make you tell me where she is..." The women paused "Demon Mirajane..." She continued.

Mirajane suprised, how did she know me, Mirajane thought.  
The long silver haired women now turned back to challange Mirajane.

"i reconized you right after when you used your magic, Demon Mirajane from Fairy Tail. Your reputation preceded you" The long silver haired women took battle stand "and let me introduce myself, my name is Angle. And that's all you need to know about me" Angel smiled confidently "prepare you self!"

Angel charge at Mirajane with icredible speed, Mirajane let her guard down and got hit on her face.  
Angel prepared to another attack, Mirajane felt that's not ornidary punch, looks like the light that covered Angel's fist strengthened the puch.

"so you chose the hard way, fine!" Mirajane now turn to charge.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lisanna woke up and saw Yukino right beside her, she sat and she recall herself that they just cried and slept in embrance.  
Lisanna pinched Yukino's cheek, she woke up and sat up. Yukino stared at Lisanna and Lisanna do the same.  
And they burst out laughed.

"hahaha i never thought i will share the same feeling with someone and even cried together" Lisanna controling her laughed.

"hahahaha, yeah. Me too" Yukino wiped her eyes from laughing to hard.

"let's go home" Lisanna crawled out from the hut.

"yes" Yukino followed.

Once outside they walked to their way to the town, Yukino noticed that Lisanna not walk beside her. She glanced to her back, Lisanna was few meters behind her. Lisanna was staring at the hut, smilling to herself.

"Lis-sama let's go" Yukino called.

"oh yes, coming" Lisanna catch up with Yukino.

On their way to the town suddenly there was a dark purple flash light that caught Lisanna and Yukino attention.  
It was from southern Magnolia outskirt.

"i wonder what is that" Yukino said.

"it's... Mira-nee's evil spark..." Lisanna frowned.

"what?" Yukino looking at serious face yet worried Lisanna.

"i have to check it out" Lisanna ran to the source of flash light.

"wait! i'm coming with you" Yukino ran to follow Lisanna.

* * *

Southern Magnolia outskirt...

Angel panted trying to catching her breath, her long coat torn a bit on legs part and arms.  
Mirajane glared at her, still breaking no sweat.

"stop this, i don't want anymore violence. Just answer my question before and i'll let you go" Mirajane said coldly.

Angel giggled "do not underestimated me, i just measured your power" Angel stood up straight.  
She unbuton her long coat reavealing her inner cloth, she wore blue dress with white feathers that covered her chest and thigh, she got two wing like angle tattoos on her collarbone . She later made her coat vanish somewhat with her magic somehow.

Mirajane mind snapped when she saw Angel's appearance now, she remember something.

"so you are the girl from Oracion seis reborn when zentopia incident happened" Mirajane said.

"oh... you remember me, nah whatever. I'll show you my power, i shouldn't have wore my coat from the begining" Angel smiled confidently.

Angel used her magic, magic circle appeared from above her head and under her feet. And she transform...  
Mirajane surprised when Angel transfrom complete, right before her are stood Human like-angel form.

Angel apperance was wore white dress that flared to her knee with white light armored gloves, shoulder and boots.  
She also has pair of wings like-angel on her back.

"Angel form?! How could you a lost magic like that? An angel soul" Mirajane was very suprised.

"oh well... i used to have angel magic but it's risky for me, and later i found a way to trade with this also less risky. Do you think how long since Oracion Seis reborn encounter with Fairy Tail" Angel starting to act high and mighty, she spun around showing her wings proundly.

"if i recalled all Oracion Seis reborn members were imprisoned, how did you get out?" Mirajane said.

"oh... i just got lucky" Angel faced Mirajane and took battle stand "enough chit chat, you are going to tell where is the girl that i looking for" Angel flew and charge at Mirajane.

This time Mirajane prepared, she block the puch and puched back Angel but she disappear and reappear behind Mirajane.

"lights spark" Angel opened her palm and shoot light balls barrage at Mirajane.

Mirajane hit by lights spark and dropped on the ground but quickly got up, Mirajane tried to identified how can Angel appear behind her suddenly. Angel few meters in front Mirajane was smirking now.  
Mirajane want to test her theory, she release her long range attack. She shoot small dark balls barrage but with increased speed, and end it with one large dark ball.

Mirajane's attack left quite heavy damage to the area suround her, smoke and dust all over her it's difficult to see now plus it's already dark. Did i over do it, Mirajane thought.

"hei, where you aiming?" A voice from the smoke.  
Once the smoke clear there's flew angel with right hand on her waist, she smiled confidently without scrath or any bruise.  
Angel charged at Mirajane again, when Mirajane tried to block it once again Angel disappear and reappear behind Mirajane.

"light blast" Once again Angel hit Mirajane, but this time less damage because Mirajane was able to anticipate it.

Mirajane back away a little bit "just as i thought, you use blinked to disappear and reappear"

"oh you sharp, but what will you do even you already know it" Angel flying with high speed to charge Mirajane, Mirajane tried to avoid it with flying high speed.

They fly high in the air, the battle now turned to hand-to-hand combat. While Mirajane desperately tried to hit Angel, she just smirking dodge it with her blinked. After few times dodging Angel blinked beneath Mirajane and kicked her hard sent her flying in the air. Mirajane covered quickly, she coughed blood from her mouth.

Mirajane gather her magic in dark ball form with heavy atmosphere.

"Evil explosion!" Mirajane throw her powerful attack to Angel.

Angel smiled confidently, she gather her magic in her palms and made a barrier of light and nullified Mirajane's attack.  
Mirajane quite shock after saw that, one of her powerful attack was like nothing in front of Angel.

"my turn" Angel said.  
Angel used her blinked continously to confused Mirajane. Left, right, above, Angel blinked all over direction.  
Then a puched coming, a kicked, after that Angel puch and kick coming like barrage hitting Mirajane.  
Mirajane scremed in pain, soon Angel end in with one hard kicked sent Mirajane crashed to the Ground.  
Smoked covered the area where Mirajane crashed.

"hei hei come one, i didn't even get my answer yet" Angel landed on the ground.

When the smoke clear Angel eyes widened, what is that form, Angel thought. right before her Mirajane stood up was no longer in satal soul form.  
Blue angel-like wings flap, two blue horns appeared on Mirajane head. Mirajane was in demon halphas mode.

"you brought me to this far, i'm going to first apologize because i'm going to hurt you very bad. Are you ready?" Mirajane said calmly.

Even though Angel surprised with Mirajane form right now she tried to recollect her cool.  
"interesting, come" Angel said.

In blink of eye Mirajane vanished and appeared behind Angel, her back facing Mirajane's back.

"i said are you ready?" Mirajane said surprising Angel.  
And just when Angel about to turned around Mirajane vanished again and return to where she crashed.  
Angel look very surprised she tought her blinked was fast but Mirajane dash faster.

"this time is real, prepared your self" Mirajane charged with her dash.

Angel tried to dodge with her blinked, but it's useless Mirajane was faster.  
The battle turned to blinking and dashing contest, Mirajane appeared right in front of Angel face. Angel who caught by surprised was about to attack Mirajane but Mirajane strangel Angel with her right hand. Mirajane turned the battle.

"give up, and just answer my question before" Mirajane said coldly.

"as... if..." Angel said while she struggle to Mirajane.  
Angel swing her leg to kick Mirajane but she dash away letting go Angel, Mirajane dashed again and appeared in front of Angel. She put her palm on Angel stomach and realease her magic.

"static shock" Mirajane sent blue lighting that paralize Angel and screamed in pain, Angel dropped and crashed to the ground.

"give up" Mirajane said.  
Angel slowly got up while holding her stomach.

"don't underestimated me!" Angel said angrily.  
Angel created light ball with few rings surround it and throw it to Mirajane.  
"light burst!"

Mirajane with half bored looked welcomed Angel attack, she catched the light ball with her hands.  
At first Mirajane was pushed away, but stopped and pressed Angel attack with her hands and negated it.  
Angel attack only leave few burn scratch on Mirajane's hands, causing her to suprised.

Mirajane gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, black globe. Just like before but this time much stronger.

"soul extinction" Mirajane realease her attack.

Angel shield herself with light barrier from before but this time the barrier destroyed hit Angel dirrectly, the area surround her was smoked and wrecked havoc. Mirajane just stared at the desctructed area.

After the smoke clear Mirajane can see Angel lied down on the ground not moving.  
Mirajane watch in horror, did i kill her, Mirajane thought. Enemy or not is not Fairy Tail style to kill someone with any reason.  
Mirajane flew quickly to approached Angel, but soon Angel slowly got up. All her body covered in bruised, she barely able to move.

"stop it, there's point to continue this anymore. Just answer my question" Mirajane demand.

"y-you are the one who" Angel coughed blood "going to answer my question" Angel fell to ground the ground, Mirajane worried even more.

Angel sat up slowly, suddenly a large magic circle appear above her.  
She closed her eyes and murmured some spell, even though it's already night a light from sky appeared toward Angel.

'i will only last 5 minutes if i use this, i have to quick. No matter what i have to find _her_' Angel mentally said.

"heaven above, lent me the power of Angel of wrath" Angel said.

Angel body glowed with lights, the magic circle disappear. Angel slowly got up and reavealing her new form.

'what is that form' Mirajane mentally said.

Right in front of Mirajane now stood a human like-angel but much to Angel form.  
Right now Angel is like an Angel it self, with heavily armored.  
White helmet with wing on her ears, blue shoulders protector, armored vest with cross symbol that covered her chest also her thigh, pair of armor gloves, pair of armor boots that covered her legs and knees, big cross shield on her left hand, and drilled spear on her right hand.

Angel gave serious look on her face she pointed her drilled spear to Mirajane and it shoot a high speed light ball.  
Lucky that Mirajane was able to dodge it, the light ball hit a rock mountain that far away behind Mirajane.  
Few seconds later the mountain vanished without trace.

'good thing that the town is far from us, otherwise it the town will indanger. I have to stop her' Mirajane mentally said.

Mirajane gathered her magic and transformed into her final form, Demon sitri.  
Her hair change wild, her pair of wing disappear but she still able to fly.  
Her feets light up fire, every step of her leave trace of fire.

"look like you will not stop until one of us not able to move anymore" Mirajane said.

"you are going to answer my question" Angel said.

"over my dead body" Mirajane lift her right hand in the air and gather her magic.

"you wish" Angel drilled spear spinning.

The atmosphere change between them, Angel and Mirajane gather all their magic looks like preparing their self for ultimate attack.

From Mirajane's right hand appeared dark purple gigantic ball, the gigantic ball condense. It's getting smaller and smaller until the size of baseball. A storm cloud appeared on Mirajane side.  
Angel took stand looks like ready to thrust, her drilled spear glowing lights. Lights appeared from the sky toward Angel looks like supporting Angel side.  
The earth tremble on their ground.

"Divine punishment!" Angel charged.

"Hell judgement!" Mirajane charged too.

Both of them release their ultimate attack and ready to clashes...  
.

.

.

"Libra, maximum gravity"

Angel and Mirajane were pushed and dropped to the ground, both of them were force cancelled their spell.  
When Angel and Mirajane struggled to got up suddenly a figure of giant creature appeared and pushed them with it's big palms on the ground hard made them struggled even more.

"h-hei, you ugly creature let me go" Angel protested.

"what the... Lisanna, Yukino what are you doing here? Lisanna let your sister go" Mirajane also protested.

"no, i won't let you two go until you two calm down" The creature was Lisanna, she is in giant sasquatch form. Yukino's Libra and Lisanna sasquatch form, perfect combination.

'Yukino?' Angel mentally said, Angel turned her head to see the celestial mage that few meters away from her.  
Angel eyes widended after she examine the celestial mage face carefully.

"Y-Yu... Yuki..." Angel said with tremble voice.

Feeling stared from Angel, Yukino can't help but stared her back.  
Angel undo her transformation to return to her human form.

Yukino eyes widened, she covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes starting to get teary.  
"no... no way... can't be..." Yukino paused, she walked to approached Angel.  
"Ne...Nee-sama..."

Lisanna and Mirajane turned their head to see Yukino with surprised in their eyes.

* * *

**Author : Thank you very much for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated.**  
**Also don't forget to favorite and follow story, or even the author.**

**What...?**  
**I know, i know. It's not canon in manga or FT anime.**  
**But hei, my story. And also not over do it right.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author : Sorry for crappy english because it's not the main language.**

**Very sorry for the wait.  
**

**Ok, Mr. 10th until 16th reviewer. I know that you are from same person, you gave your review like that it's only mean one thing.  
You read whole my story in _Give Away_, and you also review it. Wow, you very nice person thank you very much. I'm very sorry if i disappointed you, but let me tell you something.  
If you get irritated with too much Lisanna and Yukino sad moment i just want to tell you that i almost stab my own hands for typing that moment, why?  
Because i typed the story of my favorite characters in broken heart condition, my heart ached when typed that sad moment, and also... i cried many times just from typed it.  
Anyway, thank you very much for your review, i'm very appreciated it. Mr/Mrs, since you don't have an account.**

**Also, Thank very much for those who read, favorite, follow and review this story. Thank you.  
This is the last chapter in _this story_, what is that mean?**

**Keep reading and you'll know what i mean.**

******Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail and characters inside.**

**Give away -chapter 13-, Enjoy.**

* * *

**-Chapter 13 : Give Away-**

"no way... Nee-sama, is that you?" Yukino said in disbelieve, she closed Libra gate.

"let me go you idiot, i want to meet my sister" Angel said angrily.

Lisanna and Mirajane mouth hang opened eyes stared at Yukino and Angel, they tried to examine their face.  
And just right Angel and Yukino have same face, hair and eyes color.  
Mirajane return to human form and told Lisanna to let go Angel and Mirajane.

Lisanna returned to human form and let them go, once Lisanna let them go Angel quickly got and ran up to Yukino desperately. She fell few times because her injured from the battle.  
Angel hugged Yukino tightly, tears coming down from her eyes.

"i finally found you, Yuki" Angel said softly to Yukino.

Yukino return the hugged, and burst out tears. She cried just like someone that been holding all her emotion.

"y-yeah... Nee-sama" Yukino said between her sobbed.

After long time Angel and Yukino finally reunited, seeing that Lisanna also cried in Happiness.  
Mirajane smiled happily, she felt guilty for not telling Yukino to Angel. She decided to apologize later.  
Right now Lisanna and Mirajane just watching from afar, watching the silver haired sisters reunited.

Lisanna and Mirajane stood and watching from afar as Yukino and Angel getting their sister-sister time.  
That was very touching moment, Mirajane can understood it well. It was just like when she and Elfman met Lisanna again after 2 year of separated. But Yukino and Angel longer and more painful, they've been separated for more than 10 years.

Half our later Yukino and Angel done with their sister-sister time and walked to approached Lisanna and Mirajane.  
The silver haired sister stood in font of strauss sisters, Yukino still cling on Angel arm. She still missed her scent and her appearance.

"hei, will you introduce them to me?" Angel asked to Yukino, Yukino back to reality but her arms still held Angel arm.

"yes, Nee-sama. The long hair one is Mirajane Strauss, and the short hair one that look not smart is my best friend Lisanna Strauss. Mira-sama, Lis-sama this is my big sister Sorano Aguria" Yukino said.

"nice to meet you" Mirajane lower her head.

"nice to meet you... eh wait! Who you call "that look not smart"?!" Lisanna said.

Angel giggled and patted Yukino head, she so happy that her sister surround by nice people.

"em... i sorry for all that trouble before, you should have told me that you are Yukino relative so we don't have to fight just like did before Sorano-san" Mirajane said with guilty tone.

"nah... it's ok, nevermind it now all misunderstood is clear. And just call me Angel i prefer that" Angel smiled brightly.

"i've been thinking why didn't you tell me sooner that you are Yukino sister?" Mirajane said.

"hm... well, how should i put it. I don't wanna people to know that i am Yukino sister because i'm a fugitive" Angel said nonchalantly.

"fugitive?!" Lisanna, Mirajane and Yukino said in unison Yukino looked up to Angel. They sounds so surprised.

"of course you remember about the dragons incident at Crocus right?" Angel said, Lisanna, Mirajane and Yukino nodded "at that time magic council was quite panicked, even magic council prison also panicked and lower their guard. And that time i took my chance to got away" Angel continued.

"but i'm very suprised, you changed so much when you were in Oracion Seis Reborn you are... kinder" Mirajane said.

"well prison changed people, actually i already changed when first i was imprisoned. But at second time i was imprisoned, i was thinking may be i still lacked something. And at that time i realized, i was just felt lonely" Angel looked down "I sweared if got another chance to get away i will find my little sister, wheater she lives or not" Lisanna, Mirajane and Yukino listened to Angel seriously "and i looking for her everywhere, i heard she joined Sabertooth Guild so i went to looking for her there. But when i arrived and asked a black hiared boy and his cat that wore frog suit they said Yukino was no longer in Sabertooth, but they gave me Yukino picture and told me not to give up. I joined a mercenary Guild, i need money to live after all. While i worked as freelance i continue looking for her, showed her picture to everyplace that i thought she might visit it. And now..." Angel paused.

"and now here you are, you found her" Lisanna smiled at the silver haired sisters.

Angel looked up and nodded, she then hugged Yukino.

"Nee-sama..." Yukino returned the hug.

"you still have your high polite atitude in you huh?" Angel patted Yukino head, Yukino just nodded.

"oh yeah, come let's not just stand here let go to treat your wound" Mirajane said to Angel.

"don't need to, i'll be fine" Angel said.

"what?" Lisanna and Mirajane said.

"i'm leaving now" Angel realease her hug from Yukino.

"b-but Nee-sama..." Yukino cut off by Angel.

"no but, i can't stay here for long. You'll get trouble if stay in somewhere too long" Angel bring out her coat with her magic and wore it.

"but you just met your sister?" Lisanna said.

"i said no but" Angel put her hands on Yukino shoulder "i'll visit you once in two weeks"

"twice a weak?" Yukino said with begging tone.

"once in two weeks" Angel said firmly.

"once a weak?"

"once in two weeks"

"twice in two weeks?"

"once in two weeks! Don't be such a baby" Angel piched Yukino cheeks.

"ok..." Yukino looked down in defeated.

Angel kissed Yukino forehead And turned around, she was about to walked away.

"hei, are you really ok with this?" Lisanna spoke up.

"it's ok, Yuki is with nice people like you two. I can assured that, you two can keep a secret about me right?" Angel said, back facing Lisanna and Mirajane.

"Yes, don't worry about it" Mirajane said.

"good, i take my leave now. I believe in you two, please take care Yuki for me ok" Angel walked away, just when Angel was just few meters ahead Yukino called her.

"Nee-sama!"  
Angel stopped.  
"take care, and see you later" Yukino said, tears streaming down to her cheeks but she wiped it away.  
Angel just waved her hand in the air and continue walking, but just like Yukino. Tears streaming down to her cheeks.

"see you later, Yuki" Angel said softly.  
Angel use her blinked to speed up her steps and disappear.

After Angel was nowhere to see the Strauss sisters approached Yukino to hugged her.

"let's go home now" Mirajane said, Yukino nodded.

* * *

45 hours later, around 5 PM in Magnolia.

Lisanna and Yukino just finished a job and got their reward, now their ready to go home.  
The horizon alrady showed of the sunset, Lisanna and Yukino walked to that direction. They talking about something during their walked.

"say, Lis-sama. How is your feeling with Natsu-sama?" Yukino said with her straight face.

"mmm... Still same, i think i still love him. I always love him. Anyway, you the one who talk. How's yours?" Lisanna pointed at Yukino.

"i guess still same too, even though i know that you love him more" Yukino said, her eyes not bothering to see Lisanna.

"now now, don't talk like that. You make it sounds like i deserve him more" Lisanna smiled nervously.

"but it's true right?" Yukino turned her head to Lisanna, Lisanna just laughed awkwardly.

Lisanna and Yukino silent for a moment and kept walking to train station.

"so... do you let him go?" Lisanna spoke up, Yukino silent for almost a minute then she spoke up.

"don't know, i just have to let it flow" Yukino said.

"well, i guess me too since i'm not alone about this anymore" Lisanna looked up to the sun that almost set "the sunset is beautiful"

"yeah" Yukino also looked up to the sunset.

"Yu-chan"

"yes?"

"thank you"

Yukino glanced her head to see Lisanna, and Lisanna smiled at her.

**The End**

* * *

In a room there sitting crossed leg a man his back facing the screen, he is the author of this story Bayz Sparrow.

Suddenly Lisanna face appeared, she smiled and waved her hand to the screen.  
And Yukino followed after, she appeared with her straight face and facing the screen.

"hello readers!" Lisanna said cheerfully

"hello" Yukino said clamly and bow a little bit.

"may be you all wondered why Bayz made this after this story end, i'll just tell you straight that Bayz going to make..." Lisanna cut of by Yukino.

"a sequel" Yukino said.

"yes a sequel of this story, but Bayz will launch it in a less than a month from now because..." Lisanna cut of by Yukino again.

"Bayz-sama have to take care of his another stories" Yukino said.

"yes yes, so that why please be patient" Lisanna bowed, and stood up quickly "oh yeah, almost forgot. The sequel of this story we..." Lisanna cut of by Yukino, again...

"won't be the main characters, Natsu-sama will" Yukino said.

"yes right, but don't worry we still will be the major show. Since Bayz likes us" Lisanna said cheerfully.

"also..." Lisanna and Yukino said this together.  
"thank you for your time for read this story, leave review if you pleased. Any review will be very appreciated. Don't forget to favorite, and follow story or even the Author"

"thank you very much!, We'll meet again in the sequel of this story" Lisanna said cheerfully and waved her hand in the air.

"thank you, readers-sama" Yukino bowed.

"oi Lisanna, Yukino. Are you done yet? I want to go home already" Bayz stood up and called Lisanna and Yukino.

"oh yeah, we'll catch up with you" Lisanna shouted.

Bayz turned around and walked away.

"Let's go Yu-chan" Lisanna followed after, Yukino nodded and followed her.


End file.
